


An Open Secret

by DribsAndDrabbles



Category: Naruto
Genre: A New Twist On The Curse Of Hatred, Alpha Namikaze Minato, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Namizake Minato, Eventual mpreg, Falling In Love, Implied Relationships, Intersex Itachi, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No Uchiha Massacre, Not Enough Omegas, Omega Uchiha Itachi, Omegas Are The Most Desirable, Omegas Bear The Most Powerful Children, Self-Harm, Too Many Betas, Unexpected Omegas, too many Alphas, unintentional self-harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DribsAndDrabbles/pseuds/DribsAndDrabbles
Summary: Something broke inside Minato on the night that Kushina died. Years later after a failed Uchiha insurrection, young Itachi is in the thralls of the Yondaime Hokage. He is determined to keep duty and feelings apart but once he shows Omega, will his resolve stay strong? And will Minato make it easy for him?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Itachi, Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 107
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

Fourteen-year-old Itachi had his back on the couch, his knees pressed into his chest and an engorging cock thrusting into his backside. Itachi did not resist the grip that _he_ had on him, Itachi did not even move. In fact, ever since his father had been executed one year prior, Itachi had divorced his mind from his body when he had been offered up to the fourth hokage as a symbol of subjugation. Indeed when the hokage fucked him, the Yondaime was, in essence, reasserting the power he had over the Uchiha clan by just this act alone...

Itachi heard Minato letting out a low groan. Hmm...he seemed close to release now. Itachi anticipated the feeling of hot cum squirting into his backside. Itachi didn’t care, it was not as if he would become pregnant from it. As far as he knew and his clan, he was an Alpha, at fifteen when things would become official, Itachi was sure that things would not change.

And then he felt it, Minato’s hips stuttering right up into his backside, the cum and then nothing. Would Minato pull out from him and be done with it? Itachi would prefer things that way... And then Minato was pulling out and flipping Itachi onto his stomach. Minato’s cock was in his ass soon after as hand snaked around his cock.

Itachi fought the urge to let out a cry. He would keep control. He wouldn’t let this get to him. He was an Alpha, the leader of the Uchiha clan and a resolute shinobi. He would not be lost in the whims of the flesh, he would disconnect, he would not let it control him. He...he...

Minato was picking up a pace in his ass as much as pumping his cock with his hand. Itachi‘s eyes flickered as once more he resisted the urge to moan. Something was wrong. Minato had only ever fucked in the ass before and then sent him home with Yondaime’s seed still dripping out of him. Minato had remained distant, using him as a tool to fuck out his remaining anger at losing his wife nine years prior.

The first time Minato had taken Itachi, Itachi had bled. Itachi had attempted to hide his pains until his mother had kicked up a fuss. Lady Tsunade healed him and then her darling son Minato had turned up in his hospital room only to fuck him again. Itachi had gone from feeling excruciating pain to feeling nothing, but...but Minato was stroking his cock in line with his thrusts. And Itachi could not stop his breath from becoming...laboured. 

What was the hokage _doing_? Was he trying to get a reaction out of him but _why_? Minato was the darling of Konoha’s hokages. No one really liked to admit that Minato had changed over the years, become darker. In their minds, the Uchiha were to blame and therefore it lay on Itachi’s shoulder’s alone to face the brunt of Minato’s ongoing wraith...

Itachi suddenly couldn’t help it, he let out a moan. Minato had stroked his cock and hit something, a bundle of nerves maybe, something that was making his stomach clench and his body tremble. Itachi panicked. This...this shouldn’t be happening. He...he had to endure. He...

Itachi let out another moan. His own cock was starting to harden at the pumping of Minato’s hand. And then the hokage began to plough into him, but...but...things were different. Minato was being slow, Minato was never slow, he was the lighting flash. He was hard and fast. He was...

“A-ah...!” Itachi let out another cry as his body spasmed. What was happening to him? He was starting to feel things. But he never felt things, he had blocked out any reaction he got from sex. Pain, pleasure, the like, Minato...Minato surely couldn’t be wanting to get a reaction from him? Minato didn’t _care_ about him. The village knew that Minato fucked Itachi regularly and they supported it. Fugaku’s genius Alpha son brought so low just like the Uchiha clan.

Thank kami that Itachi knew that he would never present as omega. Special Omega status would never apply to the heir of the clan that tried to overthrow Konoha. The village would never go for it and Itachi was sure that Minato got his kicks out of fucking him _because_ he was an Alpha. 

Itachi let a keen whine.

“My, my, my what _whore_ you are, Alpha wannabe?” Itachi heard Minato chuckling into his ear.

Itachi grit his teeth as his eyes began to sting. If you were an Omega and didn’t act like a whore, something was wrong with you. If you were an Alpha, you had to be the leader, you had to do the fucking not the other way around. Yet another way to subjugate the Uchiha clan.

Minato then pushed into him again as Itachi’s entire body spasmed and he was starting to feel incredibly hot. Itachi was cursing himself. He couldn’t shut it out. But he couldn’t ignore the shudders building in his body as Minato continued to stroke his cock which was now dripping…

“So _wet_ you are _Alpha_ …”

Itachi had to hold his breath. He had to stop himself from crying. The humuliation…the humiliation… Why was Minato doing this now? It was common knowledge that an Uchiha had ripped the Kyūbi from Kushina thus leading to her demise. But still…why was Minato treatment of him changing now? 

“Lord Hokage…Lord Hokage…please, please stop…”

Itachi heard a scoff behind him.

“And why would I do anything like that?” 

Minato didn’t say anything other than that. His actions were worse than anything he could say. Minato was grinding into him, each time knocking the head of his cock to that bundle of nerves…a place which Itachi had done everything to block out any reactions from. He knew that some disgraceful Alphas dared to allow themselves to get pleasure from that part of their bodies…but Itachi would _not_ be like them.

Minato’s fingers were caressing his cock ever…ever so nicely. Itachi couldn’t stop it now, the way his body trembled, the one he was gasping for air and the way his mind was getting lulled into the lovely feeling… No, no, it wasn’t lovely… He was an Alpha, an _Alpha_ , his body shouldn’t be enjoying this, he should be shutting out all of these feelings.

He had to…he had to…he…

Itachi felt as Minato pushed into him one last time and then his entire body spasmed, his hips were the ones stuttered as he came all over Minato’s hand.

Oh kami, what had he done? What had he _done_?

Itachi couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t _breathe_. He had cum, oh kami, he had cum from Minato’s cock. How could he disgrace his status as Alpha like that?

Minato then pulled out of him. Itachi fell forward, the familiar heat of Minato’s seed spilling out of his ass was there. Huh, did the hokage shoot off again? Why didn’t Itachi notice? Why…?

But Itachi was struggling to regain his control. He had orgasmed, he had cum, this shouldn’t be happening, this shouldn’t be…

He felt a hand on the back of his head, a tender hand and words as Itachi was still recovering from his dizzying orgasm.

“You’re far too pretty to _actually_ be an Alpha, Itachi…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi does what he does to protect his clan especially his little brother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Lena, InnerDemons and Miguel who left feedback! I really wasn't sure about how this story would be received or if they would be any readers interested in this pairing.
> 
> Thank you to mulixue, Avlnmists, TheSilentRed, Starry_night_6, Aerias_A_Writer and the 4 guests who left kudos after the first chapter!
> 
> Welcome to those of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story. Please leave a comment or feedback so you keep on reading :)

Three months had passed and Itachi was waiting for Minato to backtrack but he didn’t… Itachi’s brain demanded that he ignored it, not think about it too much, learn to block out all these new feelings of Minato touching him _there_. His body though found that a lot easier said than done. His heart though was the most worried. In fact, Itachi’s heart was starting to feel increasingly _nervous_. Itachi knew that his body was going through changes. He was expecting increased speed, increased muscularity, those were the telltale signs of his upcoming Alpha showing. What he got was stomach cramps, growing queasiness and the feeling as if his internal organs were getting pushed to the sides. 

He was less than nine months away from his fifteen birthday, he would start coming into his Alpha prowess soon… _right_?

“Aniki?”

Itachi blinked as he felt a small hand tugging at his sleeve. He looked down to see the impatient eyes of his nine-year-old little brother. Itachi looked up, tensing up. Oh yes, Sasuke had begged him to come shopping in the village centre. Apparently, his little brother was sick of constantly eating their home produce. It wasn’t that they didn’t have the money to buy from the main village itself but the act of doing so was becoming more and more unpleasant.

In some ways, the only way Itachi’s clan might stop suffering from the unbearable ostracisation was if he showed himself Omega and the Alpha that claimed him would assume the role of Uchiha clan head.

A shudder of revulsion ran Itachi, just _what_ was he thinking? Being Omega meant that he would be subject another’s rule, an Alpha’s command. Itachi could not fathom going from being the protector to being protected. Bah…he was an Uchiha, any Alpha would likely be nothing but _abusive_ towards him and _especially_ towards his clan.

“Come on Itachi, I’m _bored_ …” 

Itachi looked up again and smiled a little. Sasuke sure was persistent pulling him further and further into the village. It was only Sasuke who could have done such a thing without Itachi putting up the resistance. Itachi’s eyes flickered from the left to the right and then back again. He might not be a sensor but he had honed his observational skills. He had been a genius student, genin, chūnin and the like. Now he was technically ANBU, he had served there up until the point his father had decided to lead a coup against the village.

Sometimes Itachi hated his father for his actions for leaving their clan so hated. But then again it was coming, ever since the Kyūbi got loose nine years ago. 

“They dare to show their faces here…”

Itachi’s ears burned when he heard them. He looked around, he could see them, feel them, the resentment in their eyes. Itachi had remembered when it had started, the rumours, the whispers a little after Sasuke had been born. His father had always been the paranoid sort of person. His father had thought that if he supplanted Minato as Hokage, the Uchiha clan could be feared and not touched. His father’s plans had failed and the rumours were now turning to bouts of blatant discrimination.

He sincerely hoped that nothing too bad would happen with him and his little brother today. 

“Hey Itachi, let’s go into the bakery, please oh please oh please…”

Itachi looked up. The bakery. His mouth watered even from the last memory he had of eating their bread. The bread that the Uchiha compound prepared wasn’t nearly as good, it was from the wheat from their own produce. The wheat the village bakery used was imported…of _course_ , it was better. 

“And to think that he would should his face in public…” Itachi wrinkled his nose when he heard them. And when Sasuke came forward to pull him into the bakery, he did not resist. What better way to ignore the whispers then to completely remove himself from their line of vision…

……………

If Itachi’s mouth had watered from a distant memory, now he had to put a hand to his mouth to stop himself from drolling. 

The bakery had shelves upon shelves of all sorts of goods from cakes, sweet and savoury and bread. Sasuke was making a point to weave in and out of them, giggle in delight at all the smells and sights.

Itachi ran his hand over the money pouch safely tucked away in his pants. He had made sure to bring more than needed. The bakery was reasonably priced, well…if you were not an Uchiha. 

Itachi’s stomach ached…but it was not from hunger. 

“Itachi can I get this? Can I get that? Can I? Can I?”

Itachi watched as Sasuke flitted from one sweet cake to the next one. He smiled Sasuke was so unlike him, such a sweet tooth. Itachi might like to have invested into some of the savoury selections but Itachi had a simple palette. What he craved was the bread and he preferred to get more of those then anything else. It was a more practical choice. 

“Choose three Sasuke and no more,” Itachi told him. Itachi had to stop himself from smiling wide when Sasuke starting to direct on long pout towards him and the start of crocodile tears.

“But a-ni-ki…!” His little brother was such a little whiner.

Itachi sighed resisting the urge to laugh. If he did that, then Sasuke would think that his behaviour was okay.

“Three Sasuke and that’s final. We both know how hyper you get when you have too much sugar!”

Sasuke turned away from him still pouting, and once Sasuke had scurried off Itachi let himself laugh…quietly… And once Itachi could see that Sasuke was busy smelling and examining the treats, he turned in the other direction.

The smell of freshly baked bread was simply getting too much for his poor nose.

Itachi moved to the end of the bakery. It was on the very back shelves that that that delicious smell was coming from. Itachi reached from a bag as his hand began to hover over the selections available. 

There was banana bread, baguettes, breadsticks, brioche, cornbread, multigrain bread, rye bread, soda bread, sourdough… Itachi’s hand stopped there.

Sourdough… He pulled his hand back to cover his mouth. He was drooling again. He had tried his hand at making for himself in the past but then Itachi had discovered that they didn’t have the right equipment for the fermentation process that making the bread needed.

Itachi made sure to take at least five of them. His mother would not argue that he was getting too much, unlike Sasuke, he was not prone to stuffing his face. He still got wages from the ANBU, Minato had actually given him a raise… Itachi took that as an insult, it was like Minato was rewarding him for turning into such a good whore.

But he was going to show as Alpha… _Al-pha_ …

Itachi winced wrapping a hand around his stomach. These cramps would stop soon, _wouldn’t_ they?

……………

The baker was giving him shifty looks from behind the till…and he wasn’t being discreet about it. He was even starting to make Sasuke so uncomfortable that he went and…

“Hey, what gives?! My aniki is a highly respected member of the ANBU, which gives you the right to give him such dirty looks?!”

Itachi wanted to groan. Sasuke should have stayed quiet, quiet! Their baked goods were wrapped on the side table and Itachi was now due to pay. How much would this hurt? 

“Highly respectable ANBU is he?” 

Itachi could see it, Sasuke was looking more and more distressed. Itachi wanted to pull his little brother away and avoid the escalation of this situation. But he hadn’t paid yet? He didn’t want rumours to spread through the village of how the Uchiha were time-wasters who didn’t pay for things.

“Yes!” Sasuke snapped.

“Sasuke…stop this…” Itachi called to his little brother in a soft tone.

Sasuke turned to face him, he looked close to crying: “But aniki, this man is being disrespectful to you, he needs to know his place!”

And the baker’s laughter was so condescending it sounded more like hooting. Itachi pulled Sasuke to him, this was getting ugly. The baker was giving him such a look now, one between an Alpha looking at another Alpha as if he was nothing better than the dirt at the back of his shoe.

The baker wouldn’t be giving him this look if Itachi showed as Omega…urm well maybe if his last name wasn’t Uchiha.

“My place! My place! Oh, I can assure you Uchiha brat I know my place just as your brother does. Highly respectable my _ass_ , he’s nothing more than the hokage’s whore…”

Itachi reacted quickly after that pulling Sasuke to him to cover his little brother’s ears. It was only Itachi who had to listen to the baker’s tirade after that.

“…spreading his legs and getting cock stuffed him his ass. What is so special about an Uchiha scum who would never become the Omega the hokage needs to fill the hole in his heart anyway…?”

……………

Hole in Minato’s heart? Why would Itachi be able to do something about _that_?! First thing was in nine months he would go through all the stages to show that he was an Alpha through and through. That was the best way he could protect his clan. Second thing was, Minato fucked him because he took pleasure in the fact that he _was_ an Alpha. He would show Alpha, he would…he would…he _would_! 

“ _Aniki_?!”

Itachi blinked a few times. He had become lost in thought as he and Sasuke were making their way back to the Uchiha compound. They had got their bread at three times its normal price. Itachi paid it, it was expected, plus he really did not want Sasuke’s exposed to any more of the baker’s colourful opinions. 

“Mother says that you’ve been on a special S rank mission for the past year…”

Ah yes, the story they had told Sasuke, and what was officially written in his file. For now, Sasuke was innocent from the true situation of their clan. According to Sasuke, one year prior the village had been invaded by enemy shinobi. Their father, as the head of police, had led the march and had slain by the enemy shinobi.

Itachi and their mother had decided that Sasuke was too young to know that their father had led a coup. Just like they had decided that Sasuke was too innocent to understand that it had been to either allow Minato to fuck him or to risk Danzō demanding the complete elimination of the Uchiha clan.

Itachi willing became the sacrifice. He would do anything to guarantee that both his little brother and their clan to survive. But would simply _surviving_ and not _thriving_ be enough? 

“Yes, Sasuke…” Itachi answered.

Sasuke turned towards him with his eyebrows furrowed:

“It’s something that you do inside the village, right?” 

Itachi nodded. They then went silent, holding their purchases in one hand and each other’s hand with the other. In the beginning when Minato had ploughed into him and Itachi thought his ass would rip in two, keep Sasuke safe and innocent was at the forefront of his mind.

But Minato was changing, Minato seemed to actually be paying attention to _him_. Itachi wanted things to go back to normal. He could keep his feelings separate from his duty much easier like that. 

“ _Soooo_ …?” Sasuke broke their silence before they entered through the Uchiha compound.

“Have you had the first Alpha showing yet?”

“My first showing? What would that be?” Itachi already knew the answer to this but he was curious what Sasuke knew about a rather grown up topic.

Itachi watched as Sasuke stroked his chin: “Well Shisui said that his first showing was gaining more muscles especially around his groin area…”

Gaining more muscles? Yes that was the first showing, but Itachi had had none of that. Whatever was going on with him was happening inside his stomach...

It then hit Itachi, these stomach cramps weren’t a showing of something else, _were_ they? What would come next, more sensitivity to touch? Traces of it was already happening with Minato and Itachi feared that that would only get _worse_...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi, loosing the fight with his showing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Voglioungufo, Linou_line, Torres88, InnerDemons and the 2 guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscribers and those of you who bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)

Minato looked _hungry_. Minato quite looked like he might like to eat him. Itachi shuddered. He was losing patience with this _shit_. He spent his days sleeping, eating and losing the fight to feel comfortable in clothes. Standing in front of Minato in the Hokage chair was an act of sheer will as the cotton in his clothes made his skin burn. He was now three months away from his fifteenth birthday.

“Strip!” Minato demanded.

Itachi could only describe the last six months as falling further and further into _hell_. The stomach cramps had turned into such sharp pains that Itachi had spent weeks screaming into his pillow. Poor Sasuke had come running in, in the beginning, and Itachi had to do everything to assure his little brother that everything was fine. But everything was _not_ fine. Those pains might have left his stomach but in the last month, they had started to move down _there_ …

Itachi jumped. Itachi looked up. Minato…Minato was in his face, Minato was…was pressing up into him, looking at him with murderous intent.

“Are you incapable of following orders _now_?” 

And before Itachi could formulate a proper response to that, there was a kunai blade slicing through his pants, underwear and shirt tearing them right from his body. The sheer force of the act had Itachi tumbling floor ass first and stark naked. 

_Damn_ this, _damn_ him and his weakening body. Damn it, he was gasping for air, his cock was starting to engorge somehow excited by this whole ordeal.

His training, his self-control, his body was betraying him… He should be getting stronger. He should be getting ready to do the fucking and the dominating. He should have that thunderous look of Alpha that made Betas flinch and Omegas tremble and pant.

But Itachi was the only one trembling and panting here, and it was all from Minato’s glare.

Itachi started sending message after message to his body to calm down, to stop getting so hot, to stop sweating and for his cock to stop rising between his legs.

And then he caught sight of Minato’s dark red swollen cock hovering only a few centimetres.

Minato was then stroking his face: “Oh don’t worry Itachi, there’s only one place I want to put my cock…”

Itachi frowned. There Minato was, doing it again, speaking in these half statements that did come across so annoying cryp… And then Minato was crouched on the floor beside him, there was a hand pressed against Itachi’s chest, his swelling chest.

And then the same hand had pushed him flat onto the floor. _Breathe_ , _breathe_ , Itachi kept telling himself to _breathe_. But all Itachi could let out was a quiet sob as he felt a hand rubbing at his swelling chest.

An Alpha wasn’t supposed to have _breasts_!

And the hand wouldn’t stop. It was cupping his swollen chest, it was moulding them as Itachi couldn’t stop it. His hips were swaying, stuttering.

 _Control yourself_. Itachi told himself. _Don’t let this get to you! Don’t!_

And then Itachi couldn’t stop it, his back aching, his body trembling and his moaning, oh god his was _moaning_ … But there were lips on his right nipple, there was a tongue going round and round.

Itachi’s heart started to race. _That_ was Minato’s mouth on him. Minato was licking his right swollen mould. Minato was sucking at it. And all the while Itachi felt his arms and hands unconsciously spasming at his sides.

Why was this _happening_?

“Good, _so_ good, he wasn’t lying when he said when things would start to taste this _heavenly_ …”

Minato’s mouth, kami what was Minato doing with his mouth? Moulding his chest mould in his hot wet mouth. Itachi refused to call it a breast, Alphas _didn’t_ get breasts quite _so_ …significant.

Itachi let out a cry as his body trembled more, his arms and hands flailed around more and then came one long hard suck…

Itachi thrust his head back as he cried out. His cock sprayed out everywhere and an intense pain came from down _there_ , right between his cock and his ass hole.

Itachi hunched inwards. He couldn’t stop it. The pain, the sharp pains had returned and it was down there. Itachi let out a cry in frustration. Why was this happening? Why was this happening again? First his stomach and now down there…

“Hmm…poor, poor Itachi, the transition must truly be painful for you.”

That pain, that pain down there. Itachi willed himself to close his legs. He wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep and hope that he would wake up from this bloody nightmare.

Itachi cried out from the sharp pain that shot at him from _down_ there.

Then there came the feeling of a warm body lying close to him. There was one hand on his body and then another. They were wet, they had this thick sloppy cold substance on them. And Itachi shivered as these hands rubbed against his terribly sensitive skin.

Itachi moaned.

It…it was feeling good. The burning of his skin was becoming less painful and more pleasant. If Itachi didn’t know it any better, it was like he was getting a massage, a very sensual massage.

Another sharp stab of pain came at him from down there making Itachi cry out and hunch forward. He suddenly found his head resting against another’s shoulder. This wasn’t Minato’s shoulder, _was_ it?

“And you are only making it _worse_ by rejecting your coming showing Itachi…”

Rejecting his coming showing? Why would Itachi do that? Three months give or take, three months and then finally he would be an Alpha and know where he stood.

Itachi shivered and moaned into Minato’s shoulder as those hands moved further and further down his navel. Itachi’s brain was screaming at him. It was happening again. Minato was _touching_ him. And…and it was making things better, but not completely, Itachi could feel it, his body needed more. More heat, more closeness, another body rubbing against his as he got fucked into…

 _Noooo_! _Noooo_! _Noooo_! Itachi would be an Alpha, an Alpha, he would do the fucking. He would! He _would_!

A hand then wrapped around his cock as Itachi mewled.

“What arousing sounds Itachi and you still _think_ that you’re transitioning into an Alpha…”

Itachi wanted to bite back, but he couldn’t. He was a resolute shinobi. He would conduct his duty. He would not disobey his superior. There was no point, it didn’t work. Minato just pushed himself on him _anyway_.

Itachi felt a hand slip around his waist and then he got flipped from one side to another. The same hand yanked him back by his hips until Itachi felt a rock hard cock shoved up against his backside. 

“Hmm…it’s coming from _there_ isn’t it?”

What? What was coming? Itachi cried again as another sharp pain came from _down_ there. 

“Pity it’s not ready for me yet…”

Ready what’s _not_ ready?

Itachi then felt a bit of shuffle at his back, arms wrapped around him and the sound of a plastic bottle cap opening…

“Let’s not distress your mother too much shall we?”

This was something that Itachi then recognise. He then felt a hand rubbing at his backside. Didn’t Minato usually just slick up his own cock before pushing into him? Minato was referring to the bleeding. The only reason that had stopped was because _Itachi_ had been the one opening his own asshole up. It had been _so_ humiliating, but Itachi didn’t want to drive his mother to sheer terror again because Minato rammed into him too hard and made him bleed.

Itachi gasped and shivered when he felt fingers running round and round his sphincter. His hips swayed and stuttered as he whined.

Kami, he was turning into such a whore. How undignified for an up and coming Alpha!

Itachi spasmed when the fingers pushed in.

“Hmm…not much longer, not much longer until I don’t have to use this place as a substitute.”

Substituting what? Itachi’s entire body spasmed and writhed as those fingers moved further and further into his ass. These fingers were being slow, gentle, caressing at his heat and sending this spark of pleasure right through his…

Minato was _preparing_ him?!

Itachi arched against Minato’s body as he felt his cock dribbling down his legs. Another sharp pain came at him from down _there_. 

“Hmm…maybe I should have taken a break from this preparation. Your body is responding in the _right_ way but your transformation is not complete. There is no place for you to find proper release yet…”

And for a moment there Minato actually sounded _caring_. All those months ago Minato had gone from fucking him for _his_ pleasure to looking for ways for Itachi’s body to also find joy. Minato had really been screwing up Itachi’s self-control. And to make matters worse, the more and more Minato touched him, the more his body demanded that it continue.

Itachi’s future was looking very bleak indeed…

Itachi then jumped. Minato’s fingers were brushing up against there. Itachi’s eyelids fluttered as he moaned. Then there was another set of finger entering him from there and then little by little Minato had lodged himself in.

Well, at least _this_ was normal. 

Minato then hooked his head to Itachi’s neck as they both lay on their sides on the floor. And Itachi cursed his body for feeling somewhat comforted by having Minato so close.

What...what _wrong_ with him?

And then there was Minato’s hand looping around his spreading legs, slipping past his dick, his balls and touching him… _there_ … The painfully tender side between his balls and his asshole.

Itachi let out a sob. It hurt, it _hurt_ , it burned, it throbbed, it felt like there were needles all over his skin there going deeper and deeper within. 

And Minato was stroking him there, rubbing cream into him there, as he pressed his mouth and breathed hot air into Itachi’s ear.

“I’m not going to thrust today.”

Itachi frowned. Then how _else_ was Minato going to deal with his erection? Wasn’t thrusting the whole mechanics needed for Minato to fuck him in the first place?

“Stop it! Stop it! Leave me _alone_ …” Itachi cried.

“Oh, but _why_ would I do that? You have been writhing and trembling so much for me already Itachi, I’m sure you will have no trouble when I do this…”

Itachi then felt as Minato began to stroking and rub at that very sensitive, very painful area. Itachi felt his hips start to move, to stutter as Minato’s continued to rub circles there as his cock moved in and out of Itachi’s backside from _Itachi’s_ movements.

“Mmm…that feels good _doesn’t_ it?” Minato murmured into Itachi’s ear.

Good, _good_? It was painful, but…but it was throbbing in a rather pleasant way. All the while Itachi’s hips swaying as he ended up pulling away and pushing back right onto Minato’s cock.

And then Minato was stroking him under his balls, right at the centre of _that_ area as he told him in such a soft, _caring_ way:

“And I can barely wait for you to open up for me right down _here_. Then I am going to enter you, carve out a place for my cock deep inside as I fuck you and fuck you until you scream the village down like a first-class whore. For that, Itachi, is your _true_ nature…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi opens up!
> 
> Mind the latest "Intersex Itachi" tag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Coastie, Princess1222001 and InnerDemons for all your comments/feedback! They have been greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to lauraradicchi, menoue, Eeveebattler4, Coastie, kailaeyne, Kyoko, Blacknoir_2552 and the four guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> To those of you who subscribed and bookmarked, I do hope you stick around :) Please leave some feedback to make sure you continue reading!

“I request one week leave from my duties, Lord Hokage.”

Itachi droned in the usual ANBU jargon. He stood rigid and as far away from the Hokage desk where the blond could still hear him. The hokage had been giving him these looks. The sort of looks which Itachi knew meant that Minato very much wanted to peel him out of his clothes. But, but Itachi could not risk it. He could not risk getting too close, otherwise, he might just beg Minato to do it.

It was his birthday tomorrow. One year had passed. His showings had been more and more unbearable. The last three months had been the worst. Itachi had not been able to eat properly. Itachi had not been able to sleep most nights, his ability to block out the pain that gripped his nether regions was shattering.

The worst thing was Minato. Minato was being gentle with him, but he was fucking him more. And Minato’s closeness was the temporary relief that let him actually sleep some nights.

Itachi hated to consider the real reason why this was…

“Itachi…that request would not be wise.”

Itachi’s body was aching all over like a girl who was experiencing a terrible period. In his mind, he envisioned himself clenching his fists. His body though was just too tired. The best he could do was give Minato his best glare.

Minato only gave him a wide smile, as Itachi watched the blond resting his chin into the palm of his hand. And then Itachi’s stomach gave a backflip. Minato was giving a different sort of look now, one that Itachi had only read about. Minato was looking at him as an Alpha might peer upon an Omega.

So _possessive_ … Itachi could not stop his body shuddering…in _need_.

“Lord Hokage, I’m sure you can find another to take care of your _needs_ in the interim.” Itachi snapped, the formal pretences were beginning to drop now. 

Itachi then felt it, the spike in Minato’s chakra. It had his cock beginning to throb and his body got warm as if getting ready for sex. In the past, Itachi would have slapped his face around a bit, now that he had to limit how much he moved around. He would have to ride it out.

What…wait…was Minato _smiling_ at him? No, it was more than that, Itachi’s sharingan was starting to flicker to life as he felt his cheeks going very warm. Was…was Minato flirting with him? No, no, that could _not_ be possible. The hokage had standards. Even Itachi knew that the village would repudiate Minato if he had entered into an official relationship with an Alpha, an Omega…

Itachi felt bile coming up his throat. No, no, Itachi would be an Alpha, an _Alpha_. That was the best way to protect his clan, for his position as head to not be questioned. As a Beta, he would be considered weak. An Omega…well, which Alpha would really take care of his clan when Konoha hated them?

Which Alpha would really go out of their way to protect the future of his clan?

“Find someone else?” Itachi watched Minato raising his eyebrows. “Why would I want to find anyone else Itachi?”

Itachi felt his cheeks going hot this time. Minato could see it this time, he must have, as suddenly Minato was coming towards him. Suddenly Minato was lifting a hand to stroke his cheek. Itachi needed to pull away, pull away…

But Minato’s hand there felt so good, so comforting. Itachi could not stop his eyes fluttering from the attention he was receiving.

No, no, in the next day or so, he was sure this pain would come to pass. _He_ would be the Alpha, he would _not_ need an Alpha to complete him, to look after him. The mere thought was enough to make Itachi consider flying into a significant rage. 

He moved his hand to grip Minato’s. Their skin to skin contact sent an electric wave of desperation through him. It made Itachi gag.

“I choose _you_ Itachi.”

Itachi’s eyes went wide.

“Choose me. Choose me. I was just a convenient ass for _you_ to fuck when the village bayed for _my_ clan’s blood!”

Minato was the one to pull his hand away. Minato had previously looked at him in disinterest, in fury and in lust. The look in his eyes now was of regret, of worry for him…

Why would Minato be _worried_ about him?

“Oh Itachi, I…I apologise for my actions. It’s just after so many years after Kushina, I have been so lonely. This time I knew I had to find someone who was like me, but unlike me. An Alpha’s rage can only be truly quelled by the cries of ecstasy of their O…”

Itachi lifted his hand, glaring the Hokage.

“Don’t you dare? I don’t need you like that. I will _never_ need you like that!”

Itachi turned his back and began to walk away from the blond at that point, very slowly. He swallowed every wince, every cry that came from the shooting pains in his groin.

A hand cupped his shoulder, it squeezed him in the most dominant sort of way. Itachi looked back to glare at Minato and struggled to retain his disgust when he saw the true concern in Minato’s eyes.

“Itachi…you can _barely_ walk. Any day now you are going to open up and when that happens, you will go into heat. You _will_ need me to help you with this.”

Itachi then pulled Minato’s hand off his shoulder and before staggering out he said: “Oh I can assure you, Lord Hokage, I will only ever show as an Alpha. And Alphas do _not_ go into heats.”

……………

“For he’s a jolly good fellow, for he’s a jolly good fellow. For he’s a jolly good fellow that nobody can deny…”

Itachi felt a light blush appearing on his face as man, woman and child finished singing for him. Tomorrow had come, today was his birthday, after today, after tonight. The pain would end as would the gnawing terror in his stomach that he would not be an Alpha.

For now, all he could do was sit crossed-legged on the elevated platform in the reception room. The place where his Alpha father used to sit. His mother had given him a pillow to sit on. It made things more comfortable.

Scanning his Uchiha brethren he saw that none other them had pillows. Hmm, why had his mother given him such a reprieve?

“Now today is a special day, our clan head Itachi has completed his fifteenth birthday…” It was Shisui’s uncle to make this introduction to him. Itachi was glad. He was not the best public speaker. He was not like his father. His father had once cursed him for being _too_ soft to be an Alpha.

“Al- _pha_! Al- _pha_! Alpha Itachi!” Itachi heard one of his clan members chanting. Itachi gave a small smile even as his stomach gave an uncomfortable churn.

And then it started. The clapping of the hands against the knees and the chanting: “Alpha, Alpha Itachi! Alpha _ITACHI_!”

Yes, yes, that was what Itachi needed to be. He would be what his clan needed him to be. It’s a defender, it’s brains, it’s _Alpha_!

Itachi’s entire body spasmed as a sudden shoot of pain started from his groin and ran up inside his body. 

“Itachi, dear…” Itachi felt a soft hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see his mother, his Omega mother. “Is everything alright?”

No, no, everything was not fine. But…but, it would be soon. He gave his mother his best smile. His mother did not return it.

“You have done so much for our clan Itachi, _too_ much. I’m here Itachi…you can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

Itachi only continued to smile, a hollow smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

“I’ll be okay mother, just as soon as I am Alpha…”

His mother was looking at him, not quite believing him. In fact, his mother kept giving him these sideways looks like one by one his clan started to approach him. They brought him food, food and more food, they brought him clothes, they brought him accessories for his weapons. 

Itachi appreciated them, but Itachi noticed a growing trend. All of these items were coming from the Uchiha internal market, none of the things was coming from outside.

Were things really getting that bad?

“What is on your mind Itachi?” Shisui’s uncle approached him as the last gift giver pulled back into the crowds. 

Itachi gave a large swallow as he asked him:

“Saito, are things…are things getting worse in the village?” 

Saito looked at him. The crowds went quiet. They had heard their conversation. One of the older ones stood up. 

“That damn hokage. We should tell him. We should tell him that unless he does something about this discrimination, Itachi is no longer his!”

……………

Itachi woke up in the early hours of the morning, screaming. He was feeling cold, no, no, he was feeling hot, so, so hot! He kept his covers on, he took them off, he kept the on… Itachi twisted to the left and then the right. His body was seizing up. His body was on fire. He couldn’t…he couldn’t feel his legs. No that wasn’t it. His legs felt heavy, numb… He…he just had to move them. 

Sharp pains shot at him down there. Oh kami, _down_ there. Oh kami, when would it end, _when_ would it end…

Itachi pulled his covers towards him. He pushed it between his legs. He would never admit it, but in his mind, the closest of the bed covers was his shitty way of replicating the feeling of having Minato close to him.

Itachi held his legs together. He would get through this, he would, he would… He would not let this get to him. He would defeat the pain, he would _not_ let it defeat him. 

Itachi continued to hold his legs together. With every wave of pain that ran through his body, his hips jerked against the cover. There was this feeling inside Itachi, this growing feeling, this unbearable feeling of the need to be filled. 

Then the visions came as Itachi drifted in and out of his fevered state. There was the image of him laid out onto his back. There were those deft hands that moulded his breasts. There were though those deft hands that caressed his needy body. The caressing continued and then came the kisses and the licking. Itachi could not help but let out a groan as his body spasmed and shook.

The next vision was even more befuddling. Those same hands were caressing his genitalia. He felt the wetness from the way these hands pumped his cock. And then those same hands move a little further down…

Itachi shivered, Itachi felt finger caressing the edge of something…something that shouldn’t be there.

“I choose you Itachi…” And then those fingers pushed in as Itachi let out a long howl. 

Suddenly everything was wet, so, so wet. Itachi was feeling so cold, so lonely as his exited from those visions were violent. And he opened his eyes to see that he was back in his bed.

“Right, that’s it!” Itachi huffed as he pulled the soppy wet covers off from his body. He leaned forward, spreading his legs. The pain had left his limbs and narrowed right down to there. 

Itachi moved his own hand down. A shudder of revulsion ran through him. He moved his finger under his cock to press it against the painful flesh there.

“Huh…there’s nothing here.”

And then under his finger, he felt it. It was like a rose opening wide and then his finger slid right into a warm, slippery mess. 

This couldn’t be happening, this _couldn’t_ be happening. He _couldn't_ be an Omega!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto asks Minato for help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Brisa, shirlyn and Lena for all your comments/feedback! They have been most appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to captagi, Princess1222001, masha11, Neistert, shirlyn, Clyde2011, Angelofakademeia, moonplums, Lianda and the 6 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to those who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter! I hope you stick around :)

Itachi was pissed. This could not be happening, it couldn’t, it couldn’t, it couldn’t… His body was hot. His body was aching. And every other minute, Itachi’s mind bombarded him with images of hands rubbing against his breasts. Hands caressing his far too sensitive skin.

And when the images of the cock came. Itachi straight up locked himself in what was once his father’s study. 

He had had a terrible night, and things had not improved the next day, they were only growing worse.

“Aniki! Aniki! What’s wrong? What’s wrong?!” Itachi heard Sasuke’s frantic voice and the pounding on the door. But Itachi could not go to Sasuke. Not…not in this state. Not when he was leaning against his father’s desk, naked with cum dribbling down from his new…

Kami! This couldn’t be happening! He…he had a _cunt_! That meant that all that pain over all these months was not from his Alpha showing but from the growing of his womb. Shit, he had a _womb_ , nature had deemed he be an Omega. But an Omega wasn’t what his clan needed, his clan did not need an Omega slated to get claimed and fucked by an Alpha. His clan was in danger now, _real_ danger in that whatever Alpha claimed him would only _add_ to the ostracisation of his clan and _not_ protect them from it.

Itachi wanted to cry. Itachi wanted to scream but…but none of those things were befitting of a clan leader, he could not disrespect his clan like that.

So Itachi did the next best thing. He grabbed onto his father’s chair. His chakra flared through him, his angry chakra gave him strength even as the heat, the…the rut was seeping into his very limbs. 

The next time Itachi saw the hands and felt those ghostly fingers on his skin. He gave out a furious shriek as he ripped his father’s chair from the floor.

Pain, pain and hunger, his cunt was dripping wet. But Itachi pushed through it. He let the anger, the shame consume him. And then he lifted the chair over his head, the world around him swayed as he stumbled backwards and forwards. He eyed the wall, the one with his father’s portrait and then he threw the chair.

He did that whilst letting out a scream.

“Itachi, Itachi, it’s Mama, come tell Mama what’s wrong?”

Itachi eyed the door. His mother was there…on the other side? She…she sounded worried. Itachi’s instinct was to run over and assure her that everything was fine. He could deal with everything that came his way.

And then Itachi let out a groan as he felt his cunt beginning to throb again. There was this intense need he had, the need to be filled… 

And then there was the one with the blond hair…

Itachi shook his head:

“No…no…no…I don’t need _him_! I don’t! I don’t! I _don’t_ ” 

Itachi turned his attention to his father’s portrait now fallen off the wall. He stomped towards it. This…this was his fault. His father had had to lead the coup and leave him…leave him to deal with this.

Two large tears fell from Itachi’s face.

“Itachi, dear, come to the door for me. Please…”

His mother was still there. Itachi went there. He pressed his hand to the door as he wheezed from the effort of getting there. It was horrible, so horrible. This was not what he had prepared for, he had not thought he would have to…he would have to go through something like this.

“Ma- _ma_?” Itachi blubbered as he could no longer stop the cries from come up his throat.

“Are you in pain?” His mother truly did sound worried. Itachi did not like to make her worry. So Itachi could not give her.

“This is to do with your showing, isn’t it, Itachi?”

Itachi let out a sob at that:

“Mama, Mama, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I failed the clan. I _failed_ the clan.”

Itachi heard his mother scratching at the door.

“I suppose you are like me that aren’t you?” And Itachi could not understand why there was no anger in his mother’s tone, even when he was _so_ angry at himself.

“Mama, Mama, leave me. Let me get through this, and then maybe we…we can pretend…”

“Alone Itachi, _alone_?!”

Why did his mother seem to panic now?

Itachi fell to the floor leaning against the door. It was getting so hard to keep his head steady. Everything was still too hot when he didn’t even have clothes on. His mind was growing fuzzy as there was this need, this constant need to get…

“Mama, I can do this…”

“No, my baby boy, no. I won’t let you. Things are only going to get worse. And, and I _won’t_ lose you like I lost Fugaku…”

……………

“Please…please help him, Lord Fourth…”

So it had come to this, had it? Minato sighed as he came face to face with a truly pained matriarch.

“You…you can help aniki, right? Right?” 

And then there was little Sasuke, eight years old like his little Naruto. And those puppy dog eyes, the way he pulled at his coat sleeve made Minato’s heart lurch.

Then there came the boom of something being thrown against the wall in the study nearby. Goodness, Itachi really did need his help.

Minato ruffled the boy’s duct butt hair.

“Run along Sasuke, your mother and I need to have a serious _adult_ talk.” 

And Sasuke’s pouty face was exactly like Naruto’s too. He missed him sometimes, but he was away travelling with his grandfather.

“But…but…”

“Run along Sasuke dear…”

And then Sasuke stomped away.

“There is only one true way I can help Itachi in this situation Mikoto.”

Then their conversation came to a pause as all they could hear was Itachi’s screams of fury and the sound of more things breaking. 

“Help him, Minato, please help my darling boy!” 

The Uchiha matriarch had been unflinching as she asked that of him. Did she…did she realise what she was asking of him?

“Are you asking me to _claim_ Itachi, Mikoto?” 

And all Mikoto did was to blink at him.

“Help him, Minato.” She answered.

“I claim Itachi and the Uchiha clan is _mine_.”

“Itachi is more important Minato. It’s his needs that need to come first for once. Even you know that what Fugaku feared the most when his head came to the chopping block that he would not be there in case our darling boy _did_ show Omega…”

Yes, Minato knew this. Minato also knew that Fugaku would likely have strangled him for how he treated Itachi. Minato had done wrong. Minato had taken out his rage on the boy. 

Minato heard another crash from Fugaku’s office. Hmm…he supposed it was Itachi’s time to get angry now, but it couldn’t go on for too long. Omegas were emotional creatures as were Alphas. But whilst an Alphas’s rage could cause damage to others and the world around them, an Omega rage could cause serious harm to themselves. 

An Omega very close to Minato had become so angry when his showing came around. It was Minato who had had to have that particular Omega apprehended before he had a long-lasting mental breakdown. And now that particular Alpha had been taken off ANBU duty by the Alpha that had now claimed him.

Minato turned towards the door as he heard the sound of footsteps coming after him.

“You…you are not going to forsake my Itachi now, are you?”

Minato turned his head back to give the Uchiha matriarch a reassuring smile.

“Why, of course not. I just have to go into the study through the back way…”

……………

Even in his growing ramage, Itachi was a clean freak at heart. When he tore the books from the shelves, he had left them on the side of the room. When he tipped his father’s desk over, there was still a large space left right in the centre of the room. 

And it was there that Itachi fell to his knees. His head was pounding, his body was aching and everything was getting so bright, so very bright, it only made things worse.

It hadn’t helped. Kami, giving in to his rage had not helped. And Itachi was tired, ever so _tired_ …

“Oh my, are you still resisting it Itachi? Are you still resisting your true nature _Omega_?”

Itachi’s entire body jumped at that as he fell back onto his ass. He looked to the window, the open windows as his eyes went wide. Minato was here. Minato had climbed in. Minato had this unbearably cocky look on his face.

And Minato was coming closer.

Itachi…Itachi didn’t know what he should feel. Scared, aroused or…or angry? And then the laughter started. He couldn’t stop, he couldn’t think of anything but the realisation.

“Itachi, what’s so amusing, _hum_ …” 

Itachi only laughed that much harder. 

“You…you can’t get your jollies out of fucking me anymore. I’m no longer an Alpha you can sacrifice on the altar to please the enemies of my clan…”

And then Minato was in front of him. Minato was crouching down in front of him. Minato was caressing his face. And…and Itachi was not pushing him away. Damn it, what was wrong with him? His limbs were not responding, everything was hot, everything was bright and then…and then the image of a cock entering him clouded his mind.

Itachi began aware a few moments later to something wet and slippery between his legs. He looked down to see a puddle, a puddle of cum. Oh no, did he…did he do that? 

Itachi felt his cheeks going hot.

“Ohh Itachi, look at how _beautiful_ you are!” 

Itachi looked up to see the adoration… Adoration? Minato was looking down and then up at him so lovingly, almost like an Alpha that was worshipping their Omega…

No, no, what they had was _not_ a relationship. It would _never_ be a relationship. Itachi actually wanted a partner that respected him, loved him maybe… 

As if that would _ever_ be Minato.

“And why would I want to fuck an Alpha when I can make hot and intense love to such a stunning Omega like you Itachi?”

Hot and intense love? Was Minato _flirting_ with him? What…what was going through the blond’s head?

“What…what are you doing?” 

Was Itachi stuttering? What was wrong with him? If this was any other time, Itachi would have been evading, Itachi would have been moving far, far away. But Itachi’s body was burning, crying, begging for touch and all that Itachi could register when trying to access more of his mental facilities was one longer buzz…

“Why levelling the playing field of course? You are already unclothed and ready for your claiming Itachi. Isn’t it only fair that I reward you with skin to skin contact, my _darling_ Omega?”

Itachi…Itachi was dreaming, wasn’t he? Since when did Minato call him darling? Oh kami, Minato had taken his coat off. Minato was peeling the shirt off his upper body. Itachi started panting. 

Was this…was this _arousing_ him?

An Alpha shouldn’t get aroused by another Alpha getting undressed? Urm, oh, but Itachi wasn’t an Alpha, he…he was…he was…

Itachi felt his eyes closing for a moment, he was unaware for just a moment. And then…and then he saw Minato. Minato was pushing down his trousers.

Itachi felt more wetness between his legs when Minato’s raging erection bounced free. 

_Claimin_ g?

An Alpha _claiming_ an Omega?

But…but Itachi was a clan head. An Alpha claiming him would be claiming control of his clan. Minato surely couldn’t be thinking of doing _that_!

Itachi then looked around. There was a kunai on the ground. He reached for it. And then Itachi felt it, a hot breath against his face.

“I’ve been waiting _so_ long to claim you Itachi…”

And the cocky smile on Minato’s face faltered the moment that Itachi raised his kunai against the _horny_ Alpha…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please don’t forget to leave some kudos and a comments :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato reaffirms an old promise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Cedelily and SpreadItWide for your feedback! It was a big boost!
> 
> Thank you to Cedelily, Reika_Gil01, Jenneavive, AlidaTean, SarahGri99, MistressCherry, LucasApollo, NeverMindPuppyface, Cordypuff01, dieblaueRose, SpreadItWide and the 6 guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> So many new subscribers and readers who bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I have been blown away! Please make sure to drop a comment every now and again so that I know what you like and don't like about the story!

Well, Minato had not been expecting the kunai. Honestly, Itachi’s entire body was screaming for Minato to claim him, oozing in certain parts for Minato to sink his cock right on in. Itachi was so far gone in his heat, yet he _still_ had the will to resist him.

Minato remained squatted in front of Itachi. Minato reached for the kunai and watched as Itachi’s pale skin reddened, clenching his weapon even more. Minato then stroked Itachi’s cheek, taking note of the young Omega’s glazed overexpression.

He then pressed his forehead to Itachi telling him quite clearly:

“Itachi… You are a full Omega now. You are in heat. If I don’t claim you, this heat can go on for days, for weeks and it can do terrible damage to your physical and _especially_ your mental health.” 

Minato moved closer, feeling the coldness of the kunai against his skin. Itachi was not budging. Minato sighed:

“Yes, I suppose, I deserve that.”

Minato then sat back, he made a point to push his legs under Itachi’s knees until they were both facing each other, with both their legs open and cocks hardening in anticipation. And then Minato cupped Itachi’s breasts into the palms of his hands and began to knead them, slowly and firmly…

In seconds Itachi moaned for him. A few more minutes after that Itachi was shuddering from his touch, keening under Minato’s relentless pursuit.

“Oh Itachi such soft skin, glowing, so appealing… Don’t you know that in the eyes of an Alpha an Omega glows?”

Itachi did glow for him. It left these pleasant butterflies in Minato’s belly. His Omega, so beautiful, _so_ very beautiful…

Itachi cried out suddenly, Minato saw as his Omega’s lower regions shone in wetness. Minato sighed, his Omega’s body was screaming for his attention but Itachi clung to the kunai, _still_ …

Minato then moved both his hands to Itachi’s stomach. It was soft there, perhaps the slightest bit curved. Ah yes, Itachi had a womb now. Minato rolled his eyes, the stubborn boy had spent the whole of the last year denying his transformation, denying the fact that Itachi’s body was preparing to be a carrier of life…

Babies. Would Itachi still try and deny his bodily changes once he swelled with his seed? It wouldn’t be another Alpha’s, Itachi was _his_ Uchiha and _his_ alone. 

But Itachi really needed to fall in love with him first. An Omega loving and trust their Alpha was one of the purest things in the world. 

He had done a terrible job so far…

Minato continued to run his fingers along Itachi’s soft belly and watched as the young Omega’s eyelashes fluttered as he let a pleased sort of sound. It was a cross between a sigh and a moan. And then Minato moved his hands down to Itachi’s legs, to the folds of his groin. The honeypot was close by, so close, so…

And then Itachi tensed falling into Minato’s chest as Minato felt Itachi spray him lightly with his cum.

“You are such a sensitive Omega, aren’t you, my Uchiha…?” 

Itachi had fallen into him, against Minato’s own excitedly beating heart. Itachi’s Omega instincts were taking over, finally recognising him as a familiar alpha. Minato had made sure to be a constant in Itachi’s life for just a time like this.

Then Minato moved his hands from Itachi’s legs to Itachi’s arms. Minato caressed them and then he moved to stroke the young Omega’s back. Itachi was easing into him, Itachi was shuddering from his touches, moaning…

And then Itachi was looking up at him, his lips were swollen, delectable… Minato leaned forward wincing as the kunai blade dug into him. But…could he really pass up this opportunity…to kiss Itachi…to _finally_ kiss him?

“I’m sorry for being such a bastard Itachi, I will…I will make things better. I promise…”

Itachi’s expression was still glassy, his Omega heat had gone to his head. Minato leaned forward, their foreheads touched and then Itachi moved as their lips came together.

They kissed.

They kissed.

They kissed some more.

And some more.

And even more.

Kissing Itachi was an exhilarating experience, it awakened something inside Minato, something feral, the Alpha’s need to protect, to cherish as the anger in his heart melted with the Omega’s presence. Things had never been so sensual with Kushina, but then again, Kushina had been Beta.

Minato then felt it. He winced a little as Itachi moved against him, the kunai blade was getting closer to him. Was Itachi going to end up stabbing him with that weapon after all? But…but Minato was enjoying this closeness, this kiss, sharing their spit…

And then Minato heard it, the clanging sound of something metal dropping. Minato cut off the kiss in surprise, looking to his side, to see the kunai there.

Itachi had relinquished it, of his own free will? Minato looked back to Itachi, his Uchiha…relaxed. Minato had known that his methods with Itachi had been harsh, cruel almost, but he had _had_ his reasons. Itachi had _needed_ to become sexually familiar with him, _instinctually_ familiar, so that when it came to a time like this. Itachi, as an Omega, would seek comfort from Minato and only Minato. An Omega in heat as Itachi was, acted on bodily needs and not reason, no matter how much Itachi had been fighting against that fact.

And then his Omega was one on the move, leapfrogging in a rather clumsy way right into his lap. Minato only realised it had happened when Itachi’s cock rubbed right up against his.

Had Itachi…had Itachi just jumped into his lap? Were those Itachi’s legs around his waist? Did Itachi realise that he was in effect spreading his legs for him?

“Itachi?”

Itachi was gazing at him, smiling, calm…

“Are you ready for me to claim you now?” 

Itachi only answer was to bury his head into his chest and let out the cutest whine Minato had ever heard. Itachi was _such_ a _beautiful_ Omega…

……………

Minato was gentle when he lowered Itachi to the floor. His Omega had made a big step, _he_ had relinquished his weapon, _he_ was clinging to him so much that Minato had to hunch over just to be able to peel Itachi off him.

Itachi let out a little whine. Minato heard him and made sure to press a kiss against the crux of Itachi’s neck before easing him off. 

He then pulled back and saw them, those eyes, those stern eyes. Minato’s attention snapped round to him, the portrait leaning against the wall of Fuguku Uchiha.

There was then a few minutes of silence, Minato looked at Fugaku, Fugaku looked back. Minato nodded, confirming the agreement that the two of them had made…

And then Minato heard a whine, he looked down to Itachi, to see Itachi looking quite petulant, quite like his little brother.

“Al-pha?” 

Minato’s eyes widened. So Itachi had fully submitted to the heat. Should Minato claim Itachi when he would likely not remember anything?

“AL-PHA!” Itachi called to him quite urgently. Minato gave his typical amused smile before leaning down and planting a kiss onto Itachi’s chest. Itachi let out a pleased moaned. Things were starting well. So Minato continued by leaving a long trail of kisses from Itachi’s scrumptious bosoms and when his kisses reached Itachi’s navel…the young Omega bucked against him.

And then Itachi was panting, whining almost crying for him… Minato eyed Itachi’s cock. Hmm…what darling little sound would Itachi give him when he...took Itachi’s cock into his mouth.

Itachi squealed, loudly. Itachi’s hips shook as Minato lapped his tongue all around his Omega throbbing member. Minato sped up his ministrations. Minato sucked and sucked until Itachi was flailing so much until him, crying, wailing, screaming and almost throwing Minato off.

And then Itachi came.

Minato felt rather pleased with himself when Itachi’s cock was nothing but limp flesh when he relinquished it from his mouth. Minato pulled back but hunched over to observed Itachi. Itachi looked so calm, when Minato reached out to stroke Itachi’s glowing skin, there was no resistance. Itachi was not resisting him anymore. 

“I am going to lavish some well-needed attention to your extra special part now Itachi.”

Itachi fluttered his eyelashes looking every so pretty. Itachi squirmed his hips in anticipation. 

“That’s a lovely go ahead, my darling Omega.”

Minato then shuffled a little back, running his hands down Itachi’s groin. Itachi’s cock was well spent, but Minato’s attention moved to Itachi’s sopping wet area. Minato lightly pressed his index fingers there.

Itachi squealed, Itachi’s hips stuttered and Minato witnessed how Itachi’s juices flowed for him.

“My, my, you are _so_ sensitive, my beautiful, _beautiful_ Omega…” On the end of his praises, Minato could not contain himself, he pressed his finger into Itachi’s inviting juicy core…

Itachi spasmed suddenly as Minato felt something heavenly, Itachi’s inner walls squeezing his finger. How would that tightness feel around his cock? Minato moaned at the mere thought.

“I am going to put another finger sweetheart. I am going to relish in preparing you Itachi. You will enjoy your claiming Itachi, you are a fully formed Omega now, I am sure of it.”

Itachi’s only response was a plea of “Al-pha…”

Minato smiled as he pulled his finger out and then pushed two back in. Itachi gasped, Minato liked that sound _very_ much. So Minato continued, thrusting his fingers in and out, further and further in and occasionally adding another finger and another. Itachi’s moans and gasps became louder and louder, his hips bucked and spasmed almost as if asking for something so much bigger… And Itachi’s lovely new opening wept ever so prettily for him as Itachi was suddenly spreading his legs _very_ wide.

Minato’s cock became so hard when he saw that his groin area was starting to go numb from the pain…

Minato let out an agonised shout as he pulled what was his hand out of Itachi’s stunning mess. He then leaned over, planting his forearms to the sides of Itachi’s head and soon had his cock sliding downwards from Itachi’s cunt to his asshole.

Minato…Minato wouldn’t be forceful, not anymore, not unless Itachi…

Itachi moved…snapping his legs very tight around Minato’s waist.

Minato smiled, leaned down and cooed into Itachi’s ear.

“You are quite impatient… _aren’t_ you?” 

Minato jumped when along with his legs, Itachi’s wrapped his arms around him too. Was…was this Itachi’s way of finally accepting this?

“I suppose you’re ready now…”

Minato pulled his hips back. Itachi cried, clinging onto him tightly.

Minato cooed into his ear: “It’s okay, it’s okay, I just need a bit of room to…”

But Itachi wasn’t letting him go. How was Minato going to reposition his cock to enter Itachi now? Minato sighed. He would have to take some uncomfortable measures. But…but he would be quick about it.

Minato pressed Itachi’s back onto the floor. Minato had to peel Itachi off him again. And that left Itachi quickly whining and sobbing for him.

Minato couldn’t take it. He leaned forward to capture Itachi’s lips, halting Itachi’s wailing. Minato made sure to engage in a tongue battle with Itachi, as his Omega squealed and moaned for him.

Itachi was happy, but for how long?

Minato moved quickly. Minato pulled his hips away, he even made sure to use his own hand to position the tip of his cock at Itachi’s entrance…

Minato broke off the kiss, whispering into Itachi’s ear.

“I am going to claim you now Itachi…”

Minato then pushed. There was no resistance. Itachi was very loose, very wet but…but Minato had to stop himself from going fast as something amazing was happening. Itachi was spasming by the mere presence of his cock, Minato could feel Itachi’s juices flowing around him.

With every inch Minato pushed in, Itachi only came more, only moaned more, only cried more and more in complete and utter ecstasy. 

“You like my cock in your pussy, Itachi dear?”

Itachi cried Alpha as he wrapped his arms and legs around Minato so tight that Minato’s cock slammed all the way in. Itachi howled, shaking under him and spraying all around his cock.

“ _So_ loud, my darling Omega, you are a natural!”

Minato winced. Itachi’s inner walls were starting to quickly clamp around his cock. Uh oh, Minato would have to move, Itachi was already working himself to a climax and Minato could sense it, it would be an earth-shattering one. 

Itachi was _such_ a new Omega. Itachi kept cumming and cumming. But one major orgasm would likely exhaust the young Omega out, and Minato did not want to overstimulate his Uchiha because he had not knotted him yet, not claimed him yet. In the future, Minato would not have this problem, in the future, Itachi would be so used to Minato's cock, Minato's closeness, that Itachi would last for him _that_ much longer...

So Minato sped up his thrusts. Everything was so wet down there, _so_ wet. Minato was moving as easily as Itachi was tensing up under him and cumming. For an Omega who had spent so much time denying his transformation, Itachi sure was taking his cock ever so prettily, ever so prettily…

“ _AL_ -PHA!” Itachi cried out as Minato felt Itachi’s grip losing on him as all Itachi could do was spasm, flail and moan. The closeness, Minato needed to maintain the way his body rubbed into Itachi’s driving the young Omega further and further to the edge.

As soon as Itachi’s arms fell to his sides, Minato pressed his arms into Itachi’s, weaving his own fingers into the younger. And then Minato felt it. The knot, the large gathering of his semen, of his chakra beginning to move from his balls further and further down his cock.

Itachi would not get pregnant from this. Claiming an Omega was not the same as impregnating them. An Alpha claiming an Omega was the same as a dog marking their bitch with their scent. But as they were shinobi, it was not simply on the surface of their skin, but it was deep inside the Omega, deep inside their womb. 

This was the mark, a piece of Minato’s power. It served many functions, the first was subjugation. Itachi would always be able to sense Minato close and Minato would, in turn, have a lot easier time subduing Itachi if he railed against him. But no, Minato would not do that, not after the existing damage in their relationship. The second was for Minato to also be able to track Itachi down and the third was the most important in Minato’s mind, the red flag to all other Alphas to _back_ away. _This_ Omega _belongs_ to the fourth Hokage. 

Then Itachi was howling, louder and louder, thrusting became harder and harder for Minato as his knot passed from the tip of his cock right into Itachi’s cunt.

And as soon as Minato’s knot passed through Itachi’s womb, the young Omega was screaming under him, thrashing arms…legs… And then Minato felt the moment that Itachi went rigid under him, flooding with cum all around his cock and then Minato let the entirety of his weight fall onto Itachi’s body.

Minato then held his Omega, his now sleeping Omega, knocked out by their orgasm. All the while, he turned his head towards Fugaku’s portrait announcing without reservation even as his cock still rested within the previous Uchiha head's eldest son.

“I will take good care of your darling Omega son Fugaku _and_ your clan. I swear on my _true_ bloodline of Senju as the grandson of the Nidamine and the great-grandson of the _legendary_ Shondaime…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure about this chapter, please make sure to leave a comment and some kudos to let me know that I have done a good job! Thank you!


	7. Two years ago...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fugaku's final wishes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to TheChocolateBunny3000 for your feedback. There seems to be more readers of this story now, but sometimes I am unsure what to write as I don't know what the readers do and do not like.
> 
> Thank you to SunnyNightSky, Letsplay1213, Bulmaoojo, kawaiiKitten13 and the 10 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to all readers who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter! Please make sure to leave feedback every now and again so I know what you like and don't like about this story!

“Damn it, Fugaku, did you have to go so far? Did you really have to jeopardise the Senju Uchiha peace treaty so much that your head is now on the line…?”

Minato growled as his steps thundered across the stones outside the hidden leaf ANBU top security prison. His white hokage coat billowed as he walked making every ANBU agent identify him from miles away.

“Lord Hokage!” 

Minato stopped in front of the gates, his eyes narrowing at ANBU guards by the gate. They were still, unmoving regardless of the highest title that he held, both because of achievement and bloodline.

“No matter his crimes, the Nidaime’s law states that a traitor does have the right to have his final wishes heard on the eve before his execution.”

The ANBU guards remained still for just a little more time before parting ways and pushing the gates open to bidding him entry. Minato flew through, heading straight towards the ultimate traitor…

Fugaku Uchiha.

Minato took a deep breath as he opened the door of Fugaku’s underground cell. He promised himself that he would act by example, act as his grandfather had done as hokage.

Cool, calm…

And then the door closed, Fugaku saw him. Fugaku’s eyes widened and then came the disgust, even if Fugaku was the one chained to the wall with chakra suppressors.

“So has the golden hokage has blessed me with his presence. Tell me Minato, have you come to kill me yourself, have you come seeking vengeance for your wife?”

Minato did not react to this, at least not in the way that Fugaku was probably expecting. Minato reached for a chair. He sat down and watched as Fugaku looked most confused.

“Revenge for Kushina? Hmm, yes, I will relish the moment that when the blade removes your head from your shoulder, the blood, your body becoming little more than a lifeless husk…”

Minato trembled. There was something dark, something ever so tempting deep instead him. Images of Minato going on solo missions cutting down the enemies, the blood, the mangled bodies and then torturing those that remained behind. Even Ibiki had become most apprehensive around him.

“But then you are Uchiha, you broke the treaty of my bloodline and I am here to act on the laws written by my grandfather.”

Minato watched Fugaku, the blood had drained from his face. That was an amusing sight. But still, Minato was here to listen.

“Your bloodline, your grandfather? You wouldn’t happen to be referring to your true bloodline Minato _Senju_ …”

Minato narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha. Minato knew the history books. It was once again a Senju putting an Uchiha in his place, but Senjus never wanted to kill Uchihas. That was why the Uchiha clan still thrived somewhat.

Minato sighed. The Uchihas just kept making themselves more and more hated. Honestly, they would have been so much better off if his great grandfather had not made the mistake of sending Madara out on a S rank mission when that god-like Uchiha had lost the will to live.

Rumours were that the Shodaime and the Nidaime had had Madara executed, Minato knew the truth. His parents had made sure that he knew the truth. But still…Minato was not perfect and anger could just as easily warp his mind. 

“It’s…it’s really going to happen. I am never going to return to my wife, to my sons…”

Minato watched Fugaku. He was still on the floor, but the tone of his voice seemed remorseful.

“You regret your actions. How curious, this must be a first for you…”

Fugaku glared at him.

“My actions were justified. You don’t understand it Senju, you don’t understand the ostracisation my clan has been facing since…”

“You set the Kyubi on the village.”

And there it was, that look of confusion. Everyone had known that it was an Uchiha who had controlled the beast because of their dojutsu. But then the Uchiha had never owned it, but they had been too proud to deny it too.

Fugaku looked subdued, close to crying.

“I’m sorry Itachi, your Daddy was only trying to make the world a better place for you, for our clan. And now I will be leaving you all alone, what sort of Alpha father am I when his eldest is son is so likely to show…to show…”

Minato moved from his chair to crouch down onto the ground. Fugaku had this far away gaze and tears trickling down his face. Minato recognised something human, something respectable, a father fearing for the future of his children.

“Fugaku…?”

Fugaku still did not acknowledge him. Minato moved to stand, and that was when he felt a hand gripping his sleeve. Fugaku’s hand.

“Please Minato, please…”

Minato narrowed his eyes, so Fugaku was capable of being modest.

“The time to beg for your life had come and gone, Fugaku.”

Fugaku shook his head as more tears fell down his cheeks.

“My son…”

Minato sighed: “Itachi? Sasuke?”

“Itachi…Itachi!”

Fear, Fugaku was deeply fearful for someone other than himself, it was almost admirable given Fugaku trying to overthrow Senju rule.

Senju rule which had actually guaranteed the survival of the Uchiha clan.

“Yes, Fugaku, yes…”

Minato watched as Fugaku’s chest gave a heave, the tears now running down his face. 

“Itachi, he’s…he’s such a tender soul. He should he be born a girl and…and…”

Fugaku was turning into such a simp that Minato could not help but lose patience, snapping:

“Have you no shame?”

Fugaku then pulled away as he sobbed:

“Please Minato, please, Itachi, if he shows Omega, I…I won’t be there to protect him, to choose the best Alpha to claim him, to bond with him…”

Minato stood up, no, Fugaku was surely not about to…

“Please claim him Minato. Claim him…claim my darling boy…!”

Minato turned his back, now in disgust, he won’t have more of this…

“Grandson of Tobirama, great-grandson of Hashirama, uphold your Senju honour, be Alpha to my eldest and protect my clan!”

……………

“Claim him…claim my darling boy…!”

Fugaku’s plea kept ringing through Minato’s ears even as the traitor in question had been dragged up to the guillotine. Minato had told the older Uchiha that he would enjoy the moment that Fugaku’s head was no longer on his shoulders. But when Minato could have watched, could have felt some vindication, his attention had been on none other than thirteen-year-old Itachi…

Itachi.

The kid who had graduated within one year of the academy.

The kid who had joined the ANBU at age eleven.

The kid who had just gained captaincy.

The genius of the Uchiha clan and now it’s head.

Minato could not help it. Licking his lips, the Alpha in him curious, very curious about the young adult that stood away from the crowds with his mother. Sasuke was away, in the academy. Indeed even Minato had seen the virtue in making sure this execution took place when the children were away from the public square. Naruto would be there if his father had not taken him off Minato’s hands. Minato had had to acknowledge that because of his father’s genetic disposition, he was more capable of giving Naruto the love and support that he needed.

He was more able to be a stand-in for the mother Naruto had lost.

“Now it’s time to prosecute them all!”

Minato blinked. Damn it, he blinked. Danzō fucking Danzō, he had dared to break ranks. His root guard had broken ranks, surrounding both shinobi and civilian Uchiha alike.

Minato turned to the Sandaime. He seemed conflicted. Minato grit his teeth. No, no, he would not allow this to stand. The Senju laws were clear. Execute the one most responsible and offer the rest, redemption.

But then, it was not as if the Sandaime had Senju blood as he did.

“Back down!” Minato ordered.

And with that everyone in the town square went quiet. And instead of paying attention to remains of the previous Uchiha clan head, everyone’s attention flew of Minato.

Minato was accostomed to this.

Minato’s parents were part of the Sannin.

Minato’s parents were Senjus.

Minato had to make a choice. Standing behind his guards and letting things play out, or confront Danzō

But confronting Danzō was so tedious. He was a decrepit old man who resented Minato’s rise to hokage. But then again, Minato still concealed his identity through the name of Namikaze.

“Stop it! Stop it, you have just killed my father, you have no right…no right to go after my clan!”

Minato’s eyes went wide. Itachi? He…had…spoken.

And then in a flash, Danzō’s root agents were no longer after all the Uchiha, but surrounding Itachi. But Itachi was innocent, Itachi had been on an ANBU mission when his father had committed the deed.

“Protect my clan! Protect my clan!” Fugaku’s words echoed in Minato’s ears, and then Minato was on the move. He did not confront Danzō, brute strength did not work with him. Minato did not confront Danzō fledgelings, instead, he landed in front of Itachi and his mother.

The two of them jumped, the two of them backed away. Fear was palpable in their eyes.

And when Minato did not go to Danzō, Danzō came to him. Minato’s guards followed soon after, flanking him and inevitably bringing Itachi and Mikoto Uchiha into the protective circle. 

“Well look at that, is the hokage defending the traitor clan? The clan that was responsible for letting the Kyubi loose on the village…”

Minato did not need to be a sensor to feel that, the anger, the animosity coming from all shinobi present. There were representatives from every clan and they each had a reason to be angry. Even Minato…

“Back down, Danzō, justice has now been carried out.” Yes, Minato was confronting Danzō, but not in a battle and… Oh no, Minato looked from left to right. The other clans, he could see it, in their eyes. They bayed for blood. 

Minato would have to adapt accordingly, but he could not lose his head. His Omega parent would never forgive him…

And then Minato caught Danzō’s eye, Danzō returned his glare. Then it came Danzō’s smile, the devilish kind, a warning…

“Well, if you look at that…!”

Minato could feel the judgemental gazes of the other clans, but Minato did not look at them. He looked at Itachi… Itachi? Claim Itachi?

Hmm…Itachi was small, slight especially in conjugation with his Alpha father. Itachi had soft features, such an innocent face, puffy lips… Minato felt his cock going hard. A shudder ran through him, was this a sign that Itachi would be Omega?

“Your golden Hokage has gone soft. He defends those Uchiha traitors!”

Minato reached for his sleeve, getting ready to grab his kunai. But he took a breath, yes, he had gone on killing sprees before, but would he do in front of everyone now? Could he risk those rumours becoming fact?

“Justice has been served Danzō. My word is final.”

Danzō’s smile grew bigger.

“See? See! Your hokage is defending the traitors. He does not read the mood of his citizens”

Minato bit his lip:

“The mood? Every shinobi clan knows the Nidaime’s laws, they know that once an execution takes place, their clan is left alone.”

And then some shouted:

“A symbol of subjugation. A symbol to show the Uchiha for the scum they are…”

Minato winced, _that_ clause. Why did they have to bring up that clause! No, no…

“Itachi…Itachi…Itachi…!”

Minato saw Danzō’s sly smile.

“Well, what do you say Minato? Should we do things my way or let Itachi become the chosen symbol?”

Minato turned to Itachi. The boy looked stoic. His ANBU training was kicking in.

“Your Lord Hokage has accepted the symbol, but how do we know that he won’t go easy on those Uchiha traitors?” Minato hated Danzō, hated him for further stocking the fire.

“Prove it!” The crowds shouted.

“Prove it!” They shouted again.

Minato drew closer to Itachi. He didn’t want to do this, especially if Itachi would show Omega. Damn it, the lack of Omegas in this village was the reason why so many Alphas were so bloodthirsty, angry…

Minato closed his eyes, the anger, he…he let it into his heart. He had to…he _had_ to.

“As I thought, your hokage is too weak. He doesn’t have the guts to subjugate the new Uchiha clan head, he doesn’t have the will to fu…”

Minato acted in an instant. His hand slipped past the waist of Itachi’s pants, and he felt himself succumb to the anger, to the darkness from the moment he squeezed Itachi’s cock causing the boy to cry out in pain.

“Well if you look at that, it looks like Lord Fourth _can_ get his hands or should I say cock dirty after all…”

And the only thought that kept Minato going was he was doing this to get revenge on Kushina, yes that was it, that was it. 

Minato's Alphas instinct succumbed to his anger, to his hatred. _Only_ the cries of an Omega would bring him back to the light now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many more readers. Please consider leaving a comment so I have a better idea of what is working and not working in this story. Kudos would also be much appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi remembers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Queerleo and Coastie for your feedback!
> 
> Thank you to blossomfreesia, Creedless_Unity, Lua_5087, Yorozuya_Gin and the 8 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to all of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter! I hope you stick around :)

The ache…the unbearable ache between his legs was…was… _pacified_? Itachi’s eyes shot open to see…his parents’ ceiling? What was up with that? Itachi moved his arms, the bed was just as hard as it was soft, this was…this was his parents’ bed. What…how…when? Itachi sat up… Well, Itachi tried to sit up, but there was this weight, this thing, clinging to him. Itachi’s heart raced. Itachi moved his hands to the side of his body, to peel…to peel…

There was someone clinging to him. Not only had Itachi woken up in his parents’ bed, but there was someone else. 

Someone _else_ …in bed…with him!

Itachi’s head pounded.

No! No! Noooo! This could not be happening! Kami, he was an Omega now. He could not just take anyone into his bed. An Alpha claiming him was the same as claiming control of his clan.

No, no, that…that could not happen. But his cunt felt _sated_.

Itachi…Itachi pushed at this…this intruder. But the clinging got worse. And then suddenly there was a hand over his balls, hoving over his cunt. There was a finger brushing at him _there_. And then it when in.

Itachi thrust his head back letting out a long moan…how…how _embarrassing_ …

Itachi tried to push at this intruder again. He had to get them off him. He had to… And then that finger penetrated him again, Itachi’s whole body spasmed viciously. And then Itachi noticed the other hand wrapping around his body, around his waist. This closeness, this _closeness_ … Itachi’s heart was fluttering, fluttering… And then he let out another moan. He couldn’t stop it. 

That finger.

That finger was starting to thrust in and out of his…out of his… Itachi hunched forward as his body trembled. 

_Close your legs._ Itachi ordered his body. _Close them!_

But Itachi’s body was _not_ obeying him. Itachi’s hips were shifting into the mattress. Itachi’s legs were starting to open up wider and wider. And then there were two fingers that were thrusting into him. And then Itachi was no longer interested in pushing away…pushing away this…Alpha?

Itachi arched his back.

Good, good, it felt so good. His inner walls were starting to buzz, ease and contract. There was this growing pressure in his stomach. So good, so good… Itachi let out a whine as his body grew hot. 

“Beautiful, so beautiful, isn’t my Omega the most _beautiful_ creature ever?”

It was a soft voice, soft and hard but familiar…so familiar. Itachi looked down, blond hair, blond spiky hair. No, no…it couldn’t be him. No…

Itachi hunched forward, those fingers were still thrusting into him. They were making his hips stutter. They were making this…this pressure build in his stomach.

“Yes, yes, that’s good, that so good my Omega. Your Alpha likes the way your hips stutter for me…”

His hips?

Itachi’s eyes flickered. The thrusting, the thrusting wouldn’t stop. It wouldn’t…!

“S-Stop it! I…I don’t like…”

And then Minato was cowing at him. Minato was nuzzling into his neck.

“Liar! Your Alpha just needs to speed things up.”

What did Minato mean by speeding things…?

And then those fingers were thrusting in and out of him faster and faster. Itachi’s heart raced. Itachi’s heart pounded. The pressure in his stomach was getting bad, so bad. Itachi moaned and he wept. He needed to pull away, but…but…it was so good, _so_ good. And then Itachi was hunching forward as he was spraying, spraying out all over Minato’s fingers.

How disgusting, how humiliating… _how_ …

“Beautiful, Itachi, you’re so beautiful for me…” 

Itachi turned towards Minato. Minato who was clinging to him. Minato who was naked, as much as he was naked. Itachi’s head was starting to hurt. He…he didn’t remember. He had been so angry. Everything had hurt. His cunt had been ached so badly, so badly. He had wanted to all stop. He had wanted to lock himself away, and wait it out. 

Itachi’s head felt fuzzy.

Blond hair.

There had been blond hair. Minato had arrived. Minato had been there and after that Itachi had not remembered. 

Itachi pulled away from Minato. He did _not_ appreciate this closeness. They were not in a relationship. He needed to getaway. He needed to re-establish control. He could do that now…his cunt was no longer aching. Itachi thought of how, but no, no, it could not be that. 

Minato surely could not have stuffed his cock up there. No, no, Itachi refused to believe it. Minato was an Alpha and he was a _wretched_ Omega. Minato could not be Uchiha clan head. He could not…

“Where do you think you’re going, my darling?”

Itachi let out a muffled shriek: “This is unprofessional, let go of me immediately!”

For a few minutes, there was nothing. Then Minato was nuzzling to him closer, that was _not_ what Itachi wanted. Then Minato’s hand…his hand was wrapped around his cock.

“What did I _just_ say?!” Itachi huffed. 

“Moan for me Omega, moan for your Alpha…” Minato was still cooing at him. Moan for him, hah! As if he would do such a thing, as if… But…but Minato was…was rubbing at his flaccid cock. Itachi couldn’t stop it…his cock hardening. But…but things should not be happening this way. Itachi should have more control.

“Blooming, you’re blooming so prettily for your Alpha you know Itachi. You such a good Omega, _my_ Omega…”

Itachi…Itachi was struggling to think properly. Praise…praise… Minato was praising him. No, no, Minato needed to give him order not praise, never praise, never…

‘That’s it Itachi, move your hips for your Alpha. Ride it, ride the wave of complete and utter pleasure.” 

Move his hips? As if Itachi was doing such a… Oh, oh... His hips _were_ moving. His hips were stuttering. Minato was pumping his cock now, _pumping_ it… Itachi’s back was arching, his eyelids were flickering, pressure in his groin was beginning to grow. 

Why…why was he reacting this way?

He wasn’t in a relationship with Minato. Minato was his captor. Minato was his hokage. Minato was most definitely _not_ his Alpha. The implications of that would be too dangerous, too…

Itachi let out a whine. 

Itachi couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t help but hold onto Minato. His hips were starting to shake, his cock was growing wet.

“Yes, yes… Let me hear you my Omega, moan for Alpha, cry for him…”

And as if on the order of his words, Itachi’s hips stuttered. His cock started to shot off once, twice, three times… Kami and _he_ was doing all of this in his parents’ bed. How disgusting, Itachi was so disgusting. Itachi was defiling his parents’ bed. Itachi was…

“So beautiful, Fugaku would be so proud to see his Omega son finally be true to his nature…”

His father…? Why was the Hokage bringing his father into this? He had let his father down. He was an Omega when he should have been an Alpha. His father had been an Alpha. His father had protected the clan. And Itachi was supposed to be the same…

“Stop it! _Stop_ it! You have no right! You have no right to touch me! You _don’t_!” Itachi hissed.

Minato then pulled away from him…finally. The blond’s closeness had made it difficult to think. But Minato had pulled back now, Itachi…Itachi would be able to think again. Itachi would…

“Touch you?” Minato asked him. “I have every right to touch you my Omega. It is _my_ basic right as your Alpha after all…”

Itachi willed his body to move away and then Minato reached out to place his hand onto his chest. Onto his breasts. Sensitive…they were so sensitive, it didn’t make…

“Sensitive, aren’t you Itachi? That is perfectly normal after you have just been claimed, you know…”

Claimed? _Claimed_?! No, no, Itachi did _not_ believe it. He would _not_ believe it. He…

“You…you raped me! You son of a…”

And then Minato’s hand was clasping at his breast. Minato was pushing him back into the bed. Itachi then felt it, it was coming from deep inside of him, it was reacting to his chakra. Minato’s anger. But…but Itachi was not a sensor, Itachi was not…

And then Minato was climbing on top of him, and Itachi did not have the strength or even the will to push him off. He was getting onto his back, like an Omega waiting to get ravished by their Alpha…

Then Minato was kissing him on the forehead. Minato was sounding angry but happy.

“Rape you? Why would I have done something so drastic Itachi?” 

Minato was kissing the side of his head. Minato was rubbing his body against his own. All his nerves were coming alive. Itachi’s head was starting to feel fuzzy again. He was growing wet between the legs as if in anticipation. 

Minato was kissing his cheeks. Minato was rubbing against him. Itachi’s body felt on fire.

“My Omega opened his legs for me…”

No! As if! But…but…Itachi was opening his legs now. Itachi’s head was feeling fuzzy, his body was starting to feel hot.

“ _My_ Omega wanted me…”

And then Itachi was arching into the mattress. Minato’s kisses were making his body feel funny. Itachi felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness. Itachi was starting to have flashes now. Itachi was starting to remembering being held. Itachi remembered the soft touches, praises that made his belly feel fluttery. 

Itachi was remembering Minato holding him and Itachi had nuzzled into him… Fuck it, what had he done, what had _he_ done?!

“No, no, no…”

Minato’s mouth then reached his breast. Minato’s mouth sucked on his nipple. Itachi arched, crying out as his body shuddered in pleasure. 

“You were such a beautiful Omega for me Itachi. Of course, I claimed you, it is only natural for a Senju to want _his_ Uchiha…”

Minato was saying stuff, but Itachi could not concentrate. Not when…not when Minato was suckling at his breasts. Not when Itachi kept having flashes. Minato putting him on his back. Minato kissing his body like he was doing now, Itachi was even starting to pant and moan like he did the night before…

And then…and then Itachi squealed. Something hot, something wet was devouring his cock. Itachi could not stop his hands digging into the bed.

“My Omega likes this, doesn’t he?” 

Then Itachi could not tell if he was the one squealing or remembering that he had done so. Everything in Itachi was on fire. Why…why was his body reacting this way? Why was he suddenly more sensitive to Minato’s advances? 

And then Minato sucked and Itachi bucked all the while Itachi remembered how he called for Alpha, Alpha and cried and screamed for Minato.

 _What_ had he done?

Minato was then hovering over him, tracing of his semen was on the blond’s lips. 

“You’re…you’re way out of the bound of duty, Yondaime Hokage!” Itachi snapped. He had to fake it. He had to be angry, even if he was embarrassed, so deeply embarrassed.

And then Minato was stroking the side of his cheek.

“My little Uchiha is going from his usual black and white self, to red, white and black.”

Itachi willed himself to throw Minato off, but his body was tired after that orgasm. He…he did not like this inherent weakness of being an Omega.

“You…you had no right. You know that I am Uchiha clan head. Your and your civilian bloodline have _no_ right to claim leadership of the great Uchiha clan.” Itachi hissed.

Minato was still smiling at him. Minato was still on top of him. Minato was even going as far as to rub their cocks together.

“I can assure you my bloodline is more than shinobi enough Itachi dear. Fugaku would not have promised you to me if it was not. Aren’t I right my _Lady_ Mikoto?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please consider leaving a comment and some kudos! Thanks 😍


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi learns a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Queerleo and lisa beal for your feedback! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> Thank you to Lejuhi, Whovianmachinegun, Sophie2020, Yamgeta1406, tsubakisakamaki, diamondmoonflower7, Mandyana, yavin4, Emra_s, LapislazuliStern, Joker7w7 and the 10 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to all of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter! Please consider leaving a comment every now and again on whether you like where this story is going and some things that you might like to see :)

Wait, Minato didn’t just…he didn’t just…

The door to his parents’ room opened.

Someone pushed their head in.

Itachi caught the eyes of his mother’s twinkling eyes and very brood smile.

“ _Ma_ -ma?”

Itachi felt his cheeks beginning to burn.

“ _Ba_ -by?”

Why was his mother so happy? He had disgraced their clan. He had not only shown as an Omega, but he had been claimed. Itachi felt his eyes sting with tears.

“Oh Itachi!” His mother cried as she came dashing right towards him. Itachi was beginning to forget that Minato had him splayed on his back. That Minato was there at all. All Itachi could register was the way his mother wrapped her arms around her neck. And all Itachi could wonder about was why his mother was crying so much.

"Mama...I didn't mean to make you sad. I disgrace the name of..."

" _Itachi_!" His mother called to him. "I'm crying out of happiness not out of sadness."

And then his mother was laughing, _laughing_. She had gone from crying to laughing and now she could not stop kissing the side of his face.

“Oh my baby, my _baby_ , I’m so happy, so happy.”

Itachi closed his eyes. His mother was…happy? Why would she be happy? Did she not realise what he had done? Itachi may only be fifteen, but he knew what it meant to be clan head. He also knew what it meant to be clan head and Omega. It was why he had feared being an Omega so much.

“I am a disgrace to the name Uchiha, mother. I have done everything to protect them, to shield them from the full brunt of ostracisation. I would give my life, I would give my…”

His mother’s grip on him became tighter. Itachi witnessed his mother’s obsidian’s eyes flicker with the sharingan. His mother was angry...at him? Itachi shivered. Itachi felt a pair of hands rubbing at his legs, sending warm sparks of need through his body. _Need_?

There was another person here.

Oh, _him_.

Itachi snuffed out that thought. He did not want to think of him. He wanted him out of his life. If he was not his Alpha, then he was not the Uchiha’s Alpha either.

Yes, yes…that would work, that would work. Itachi could pretend that this had never happened.

“No, Itachi, _no_! This stops _now_!”

Stops now? But he was the Uchiha clan head. He was an ANBU. Both those roles meant that he had to sacrifice his needs for the sake of others. He was okay with that, that was how his father had raised him, _that_ was what his father expected of him…

That was what…

“Stops? It never stops. I can never stop being a protector. I can _never_ stop being a shinobi. The blood, the blood, so much blood…”

Itachi was then having flickers of the first time his father had taken him on the battlefield. He had had nightmares for months. He had not been able to keep his food down. He had been cold, so cold. It was a surprise that the trauma had not awakened his sharingan.

“Oh my baby, my poor baby, thank kami you’re an Omega. Thank kami Fugaku realised that in time. Thank kami he made arrangements that you would be looked after. That you wouldn’t have to deal with the shinobi world anymore…”

Itachi felt the tears trickling down his face. No more being a shinobi. He wanted that but he _couldn’t_ want that. What Uchiha clan head was _not_ a shinobi? There was no honourable way out of being a shinobi but dying.

“Arrangements? What _arrangements_?” Itachi rasped trembling a little as he felt a tongue circling his belly button.

Why couldn’t _he_ leave already?

And then his mother was whispering into his ear, saying something that made Itachi’s world came to a stand still:

“I knew it was best for the Senju heir to carry through on your father’s last wishes, to _claim_ you.”

“Se-Senju _heir_? Father promised me to the Senju heir. And he agreed, he _agreed_ to claim the Omega head of the disgraced Uchiha clan?”

And then his mother was laughing again. His mother was hugging him again. And his mother was planting kisses all over his face.

“Why of course Itachi? No Senju heir could resist claiming the Uchiha heir for themselves. Especially an Uchiha _Omega_ heir…. And Senjus have always gone out of their way to protect what’s theirs.”

So there was a benefit to being an Omega then. What better protection for his clan then from the _Senju_ heir?

“And…and who is this Senju? How can I approach him to go through with the claiming?”

Itachi was feeling nauseous. He could not believe he was actually going to use his Omega body for something, erm…someone. But the Senju heir. He would…he would make things right, surely?

“Oh Itachi, don’t you get it, Minato Senju has already _claimed_ you…”

Itachi’s head was starting to hurt, really badly. He was trying to find words, but he could not form them, he struggled, he stammered: “Him…what…no…no…Minato? _Minato_!”

And then suddenly there were hands opening his legs. And then something long, hot and throbbing was sliding right into his…

Itachi’s thrust his head back crying out as his entire body shook and his teeth chattering. Then there was someone’s hot breath against the side of his face. There was someone sucking and nipping at his ear lobe.

“Well _darling_ …is my Senju bloodline _shinobi_ enough for you?”

But Itachi could not think properly. Minato was in him… _in_ him! His mind was turning to mush. His body was getting hot, so hot. His fingers and his toes were beginning to curl in pleasure.

Damn it, his body was reacting when he didn’t want it reacting. He couldn’t trust Minato. He couldn’t, he couldn’t, _he_ …

“Minato, you’re a _beast_!” His mother squealed as Itachi saw his mother and Minato looking at each other, and smiling.

“Oh but my _Lady_ … I am a Senju from both my mother’s and my father’s side. You know _no_ Senju can resist an Uchiha, especially not an Alpha Senju and an Omega Uchiha. I’m sure Fugaku is watching impatient. He waits for this marital bed to be christened once more by the love between an Alpha and his Omega.”

Wait Minato could not surely mean to claim him again right in his parents…Itachi gasped as Minato moved in him…. His mother pulled back, bursting into fits of giggles.

“Beast, absolute, beast! You couldn’t _wait_ to do it, could you?”

Itachi hated it. Minato’s tounge. It was leaving circles against his collarbone. It was making Itachi tremble and shake. But then his cunt…the way Minato’s cock stretched it. It was getting uncomfortable, so uncomfortable. Why didn’t Minato just move already?

Itachi tensed. What was he thinking? Minato moving would be Minato fucking him. And Itachi…well, he didn’t think he would be able to control himself.

What a pitiful shinobi he was...

“Hey yes, but I’ve been waiting so long, Mikoto, so long. And we both know the symbolic meaning of this bed. The importance of the union between an Alpha and Omega to secure the future of Uchiha clan.”

His mother was giggling, making a show of covering her eyes but still peeking out between her fingers.

“You take good care of my baby, you make him feel good.”

Itachi’s face was threatening to burn right off. And then Minato was daring to suck at his breasts again.

“ _Real_ good, my lady…” Minato spoke with his mouth full of his nipple. And then Itachi watched as his mother skipped away. He then turned back to Minato, glaring: “Get off my person, _immediatley_!”

Minato pulled his head back narrowing his eyes: “Get off? But we are already joined, why would I stop when we have _only_ just started?”

Itachi raised his hands crossing them over his chest. Yes, yes, this was the way he would put space between him and this…this Senju…damn it, that wasn’t important. Minato was not to be trusted.

Minato exhaled exasperated: “We have already been through this, my dear. You _did_ consent to this.”

Itachi grit his teeth and then punched Minato in the face _hard_. But Minato reacted quickly, Minato gripped his hand before shoving it onto the bed.

Itachi used his free hand to push against Minato’s chest. Minato laughed before gripping it and pinning to Itachi’s side. After that, Itachi could struggle all he wanted but he _couldn’t_ move.

And then Minato was leaning forward. Minato was putting his forehead to his own. Blue eyes were looking directly into Itachi’s black ones.

“Stop thinking and start _feeling_ Itachi.”

Itachi struggled again.

“Feel, Itachi, feel…”

Yeah, yeah, yeah…as if Itachi would do anything like…. And then Minato thrust into him slowly. His cock brushing against Itachi’s terribly sensitive inner walls.

Kami…Itachi had inner walls. He had been through a year of hell only to end up being the weaker one of yin and yang.

Minato pulled in and out of him again. Itachi’s back arched as he couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t block out the feeling of Minato’s cock in him.

Itachi groaned.

“Yes, that’s it, Itachi, that’s it. You’re loosening up now. Things are going to feel even better now…”

Minato’s cock came at him again. Itachi felt his muscles tense and loosen. He even felt the way his cunt tighten and loosen around the meat between Minato’s legs.

Itachi whimpered. He was the one getting fucked. He was, he was… And he never thought that he would be the one on the bottom. He never thought that being there would feel so good.

But his father had wanted this for him…?

His father...had wanted Minato to fuck him. His father had wanted this to happen. But did Itachi want it?

Itachi arched his back as the sparks of pleasure was growing more and more in his groin. Did Alphas get these sensations or was it only an Omega thing? Alphas could fuck Betas, Omegas and even other Alphas, but Omegas…. Was an Alpha the only way they could get pleasure?

Itachi gasped. He opened his eyes in shock to realise that Minato’s thrust had been a little quicker.

“Hmm…my Omega’s walls are tightening up so soon. Your Alpha is going to have to make sure you get a _lot_ more practice to last longer, isn’t he?”

Last longer…? What was Minato muttering about? All Itachi could feel was Minato slipping in and out of his cunt. Itachi’s eyes flickered as the pleasure was beginning to spread slowly, so slowly across his body.

Itachi was shivering, yet he felt so hot.

Itachi would curse himself, but his head felt numb.

The sensations were taking over. Itachi’s fingers and toes curled, his limbs were beginning to spasm through no control off his own. Was this his life now? Was this his fate to be one his back and have a cock going in and out of him? In and out?

Wrong…wrong, it was also so wrong. Itachi could not be weak. He was a prodigy. He was a shinobi. He had made it to ANBU by the time he was twelve.

But he hadn’t been all those things for a while now, had he? His life had revolved around Minato but did he want this closeness…? Or would he keep his dignity and resist?

And then Itachi was shaking. Then the pleasure was breaking through as Itachi found his body searching for release. He found it, his cunt found it as soon as Minato pulled out him.

Spraying everywhere? How could he be _so_ disgusting?

Minato was then lying on top of him and Minato was stroking his stomach.

“Looks like _you_ have made this bed ours now Itachi.”

Itachi did not know what to say. His mind conflicted between what he needed to do and what he actually needed.

“I have done what you could not grandfather Hashirama, grandfather Tobirama. I have claimed an Uchiha Omega as my own.”

Itachi let his eyes feel heavy. Having orgasms was so tiring.

“And our union will achieve your original goal of the village, grandfather Hashirama. To unify the Senju and the Uchihas as one clan, the most powerful clan across the five nations…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time to start exposing a few more of the open secrets in this story...
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving a comment and some kudos :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato's Omega parent...
> 
> Warning! Jiraiya/Tsunade explicit relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Queerleo and Brisa for your comments!
> 
> Thank you to Misiranwe, Lashayluv, Meemei, BunnyIsCute, n1d2000, PheonixDarkMagic, Love_Queen, SunBathingKitty, hyulyn, mione258 and the 6 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscribers and new bookmarkers! I hope you continue to read, enjoy and possibly leave a comment for the future chapters of this story :)

It had been six months that Minato had claimed Itachi. It had been six months of Itachi saying no, no, no, well…until Minato reminded his Omega just how beautiful he was. Things with Itachi were progressing. The situation with the Uchiha clan was stabilising. Yet Minato knew that he would have to take serious steps to prove that he was their ally, not their enemy.

But first came the beaming face of his firstborn son Naruto…

“ _Daddy_!” 

And just like that, his nine-year-old son came barrelling right into his arms. Minato smiled. Jiraiya laughed as Naruto squealed in his arms.

“Oh, Naruto you’ve grown _so_ big!” Minato cooed as Naruto buried his little face into his stomach.

“Of course, he has. Did you _really_ think that I would neglect my grandson? He is from the loins of my fruit, is he not?”

Minato looked up. His father. The older Sannin had his usual jovial grin, but there was a certain sharpness about him. Minato may not have seen his father for five years, but he still knew the signs…

“Grandpe has so many friends, Daddy. Did you know there are so many Omegas in the hidden rain village that one Alpha gets to have _many_ wives?”

Minato chuckled at that. His father was the jolly one, the one lighting up the mood amongst the Alphas around him. But Jiraiya was not playing ball. For Naruto, the Sannin smiled, for Minato, he could see the growing fury in his father’s eyes.

Uh oh.

“There are? I do hope they were good Alphas, son. I hope you will be like them when you show Alpha and take extra care of them.”

Naruto pulled away from him, shaking his head: “Why would I need to take care of an Omega, Daddy? I’m going to be like Grandpe, I’m going to be the one being taken care of!”

And then his father was laughing out loud. Minato took a gasp of air. The situation was becoming a little less tense. Maybe his father was calming down. Maybe there would be no confrontation. His mother, the Slug Sannin. She would go all fits blazing, her husband was the opposite. Quiet seething until suddenly everything exploded.

“Attaboy Naruto, figuring out how to get the good life….” The Sannin chuckled.

And then Minato saw it, the shadow growing over his father’s face. It made Minato. Anger was part of his mother’s nature, not his father’s. Minato would have to approach his father the same way he approached Itachi.

“Now Sprout, didn’t you promise Shikamaru that you would go over and see him?”

Naruto looked confused. And then it was like a light bulb had gone off above his son’s head. Minato smiled sheepishly as watched Naruto do a little run on the spot.

“Damn it, I did, didn’t I?”

And seconds later Naruto was on the move, leaving a trail of smoke as he sped right out of his parent’s kitchen.

“Hey Shikamaru, you better _not_ be sleeping already!”

……………

Silence, silence and then there was a slam against his stomach as Minato went doubling over. His father was no longer far away but up close. His father was standing right in front of him. His father’s fist was in his stomach. Minato coughed. Minato pulled back.

“ _Papa_! You’re not one to be violent…” 

His father looked up at him, Minato tensed. The fury in his father’s eyes was so terrifying, so unnatural. His father was never like this with him, he was the golden Senju…

And then Minato hunched forward as the next slam came into his stomach.

“There is not much that can piss me off Minato. But there is one thing that can, _one_ … _thing_ …!”

And then his father slammed his stomach again. Minato fell back. His father was towering over him. His father’s anger was not dissipating, it was growing. His great chakra was sizzling and spatting. The same chakra that made him a great Sage. The same chakra that gave Naruto his insane potential. 

Minato clambered to his feet. He put his hands up. He kept his chakra steady. He would not attack the parent that gave him life.

“Papa please…let’s talk about things rationally. You shouldn’t start acting like an Alpha now.”

His father was glaring at him. His father was taking out a kunai. Minato was scrambling back and back until he was against the wall. And then his father’s blade was against his throat. 

“Oh really, shouldn’t I? I can act a better Alpha than you, I don’t go around abusing young Omegas.”

Minato accepted the next punch. Minato accepted the beating. His father knew, his father knew about Itachi. No wonder his father seemed intent of killing him. But…but…

“I spoilt you, boy!”

Minato coughed as the next punch came.

“I trained you to be Hokage even though those of my sex, are dwindling and we shouldn’t go even go out on high-level missions.”

Minato made retching noises as his father’s punches continued.

“I made sure the Senju line survived. I birthed you. You are the Yellow Flash because of me. And you dared cross _that_ line!”

Minato fell to the floor. He knew his father was right. He hunched over his father’s feet. He was coughing, he was sputtering. The world around him was _spinning_ …

“Papa, please. Things are better now. I am making sure to make things better. I promise you, I promise you.”

His father was still glaring at him. His father’s chakra was making it difficult to breathe. And then his father was grabbing the collar of his coat. His father was dragging him to his feet. His father’s rage was like the legendary descriptions of the Shodaime’s rage rushing to the surface.

But still, his father was not an Alpha. Rage was not good for his father. Anger, annoyance, being upset, negative emotions like that should be limited for him.

“Papa please, I am…I am fixing everything. I promise…I promise!”

The Sannin then let go of his collar. Minato grabbed the wall to stop himself collapsing to his knees again. He watched his father pulling away. He watched his father shaking, screaming. The Sannin was sounding like a wounded animal now. Minato’s heart sunk, he had… _he_ had done this!

Minato approached his father. The Sannin’s screams continued. Minato tentatively reached forward. 

“Papa please, you’re making yourself sick…”

And then in a flash, his father was punching him right in the face. Minato fell back coughing up blood. And then his father laid down his fury.

“I may not be the Alpha in this house Minato, but I had one rule, _one_ rule!”

Minato coughed a few of his teeth coming forth.

“You dishonoured me, boy! You dishonoured me by how poorly you could treat one of my own, a young Omega.”

Minato didn’t move. He had expected this. He had expected his father to take the offensive at how he had treated Itachi. But still, things were not like that anymore. His father might be trying to come at him full fists blazing. But Minato was the Alpha in this situation. If he used violence against his father then it would be worse than the situation with Itachi had been.

“Father please…the situation with the Uchiha was _complicated_. It was either sacrifice one Omega or leave the whole clan open to attack…’

And then his father roared. His father was running at him with a kunai. Oh kami, oh kami, should he defend himself? Should he let this happen? What should he do? What should he…? Minato closed his eyes…

And the kunai never came down. Minato’s eyes shot open. There was another standing beside his father. There was another’s hand wrapped around his father’s wrist. His mother.

“Long time no see, my husband…” Minato shivered at his mother’s sultry voice. His mother was a strict healer. His mother was a strong Alpha. His mother was very one-track-minded, but when his father was in the room…

“Not now, Alpha, I’m about to carve our boy up for daring to hurt one of _mine_.” 

Minato watched his mother’s mouth twisting into a cocky smirk. It was the same thing he did before climbing onto his Omega and making his cry out in pleasure. 

“Oh, but can’t that wait, hub- _by_? It’s been five years _too_ long…” 

There was a bit of struggling after that. His father was still trying to bring the kunai down. His mother was not letting him. No, scratch that, his mother was sucking and nipping the side of his father’s neck.

At first, his father ignored it. Minato heard some slurping, and then his father. Then his father dropped the kunai. Then his father’s attention was no longer on him but on his mother.

“ _Al_ -pha…” his father’s moan got cut off as his mother did not hesitate. She kissed him, eliciting more moans from his father. His mother would get his father screaming soon…

……………

The cool familiar bedsheets were like a balm for Jiraiya’s naked aching body. He relished in the feeling of his cock pressing into the bed. An Alpha would protest being put into such a demeaning position, but he wasn’t an Alpha…

This felt like home. The feeling of her hand pressing into his shoulder, into the bed. The feeling of her finger entering his pussy. Her finger…?

Jiraiya moaned: “Hi- _Hime_ …?” 

“ _So_ tight, _aren’t_ you?” she cooed at him.

Jiraiya shuddered as Tsunade’s finger pushed in and out of his pussy. He felt the way he rippled. He felt the way he dripped.

Jiraiya heard Tsunade give a pleased sound. He gripped the bed as she pushed two fingers in.

“Hime!”

“So tight, so faithful to your Alpha, aren’t you?” Tsunade purred.

“There has and will only ever be you…” Jiraiya whined. And then he moaned, more fingers, but it wasn’t enough, not when his hime had something that could fill him right up.

“Fill me hime, _fill_ me!”

“Hush, husband, hush… Your Alpha is just loosening you up…” Tsunade tutted over him.

“Hi- _me_!” Jiraiya cried out desperate.

Tsunade huffed but removed her fingers anyway. Then Jiraiya felt cold, felt exposed. Why was his Alpha teasing him like this? And then he felt it, Tsunade’s full weight on top of him pressing him, face first, into the bed. 

Jiraiya panted himself close to hysterical when he felt her huge flesh throbbing over his pussy. He imagined the veins in her penis enlarged and angry. 

“Please hime, please…”

His Alpha was sucking along his neck. 

“You haven’t lain with another?”

Jiraiya laughed, tears coming into his eyes: “Of course not. I may like to fuck around with other women but I won’t _actually_ fuck them. It’s not the Omega thing to do!”

And then Jiraiya cried out. Jiraiya thrashed against the bed. Jiraiya cried louder and louder. He felt like he was getting split in half.

“Damn…you’re just as tight as that night when your cunt unfurled for the first time.”

Jiraiya was gasping. Tsunade was huge. Was she larger then he remembered? Or did he forget how easily her cock could knock against his womb?

“You were a horny little bugger. Pressing your cock against my soreness until you got in.” Jiraiya chided at Tsunade playfully.

Tsunade thrust in and out of him. His entire body shook. His breasts hardened. Jiraiya gasped.

“Hmm, and everyone always thought that little Jiraiya wanted to get into the Shodaime’s granddaughter’s pants!”

Tsunade was pressing onto him again. But what Jiraiya liked the best was Tsunade wrapped her arms around his bosoms. His were bigger because of course, Tsunade was not the only one who used genjutsu…

“I remember how scared Uncle Hashirama was when he came across us that night…”

Tsunade rolled her hips into his backside. Jiraiya tensed up. Jiraiya would have cried out from the intensity if Tsunade did not cradle him. 

“Papa was always suspicious of you hime, wasn’t he?” Jiraiya laughed. And then he fell into the bed. Tsunade was fucking into him harder and harder, declaring like the uber proud Alpha that she was.

“No…one…else…but me…was ever…going…to…touch… _my_ cousin!”

Then Jiraiya could not stop himself. The pressure in his belly was _too_ much! His cunt was _too_ sore! And then he was crying, then he was screaming and then he was cumming hard all over the bed.

And Jiraiya felt his heart flutter when he heard Tsunade purring over him. “Perfect, _my_ _purr_ -fect Omega…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I include a future flashback chapter with Jiraiya's transition night with Tsunade, Hashirama and Tobirama?
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please leave a comment and some kudos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi learning to beg...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Queerleo for your comment! I never thought that this story would become quite so popular 😊
> 
> Thank you to Boscha, Grumpie, vasu_05, mnaru, Herowy and the 8 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscribers and bookmakers! I hope this next idea is a juicy one. Another Alpha/Omega couple will be showing up in a few chapters too! Any guesses as to who they might be (hint! They are both males!)

Have an innocent day out with Sasuke. Don’t think about Minato. Don’t think about the way his hands made him moan. Don’t think about his cock!

Itachi winced.

“Aniki! You okay?!”

Itachi opened his eyes. Sasuke was bouncing around him. Sasuke was bouncing from stall to stall. The village was busy now. Of course, it was market day. This was one of those days where them being Uchiha did not make them stand out.

“I’m fine, Sasuke. Your aniki is just fine.”

The image of Minato fucking him from behind a few nights before flooded his mind. Damn it, why could he not stop? For once Minato had his hands full with another, his son. Itachi should feel relief at that. Itachi should be happy that he could establish some distance. 

But then why wouldn’t his cunt ease up? It was like it had this unbearable itch that only his Alpha could scratch. Itachi clenched his jaw. He really _hated_ being an Omega. 

“Hey honey, do you want to have some _fun_ tonight?” 

Itachi tensed. Who dared call him honey? Itachi looked to his side. There was no one there. Even Sasuke was a little too preoccupied with the candies in the aisle. So who had called out to him?

“Ah, ah, _I’m_ the better Alpha. _I’m_ the one who can make him scream!”

Itachi looked up. There was a group of them. Four shinobi to be precise. Well, four with one of them walking very quickly. 

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows.

“I don’t know what idea you’ve got in your stupid heads, but I’m a _Beta_!” The one hurrying forward snapped back. 

The way the older three walked. The looks on their faces, the smarminess. It grated on Itachi’s nerves. He wanted to claw their eyes out.

“Oh, a Beta are you? Beta’s don’t go into _heat_ Daisuke!”

The way Daisuke blushed made Itachi realised they were right. The way Daisuke ran, made Itachi feel uneasy. Would that have happened to him if he remained on active ANBU duty? Would he have become a target of harassment too?

“Aniki! Hey Aniki!” 

Itachi blinked again. The Omega was gone. The Alphas that pursued him too. Instead, it was Sasuke in front of him. It was Sasuke’s eyes going wide. It was Sasuke’s hand pressing against his forehead.

“Sasuke…wha…what are you doing?”

Itachi watched as Sasuke’s curious eyes grew wider and wider. Then Sasuke was pressing his lips together.

“Aniki, you’re all hot and red in the face!”

“I’m what?!” 

Itachi pulled away from Sasuke. He was red in the face. Oh kami, what was wrong with him? He needed to keep more control. Why was Sasuke looking at him so closely?

“You need some help Aniki?”

“Help? Why would I need help?” Itachi stuttered.

Sasuke shook his head: “Silly Aniki, not my help. Lord Hokage’s help. He’s the one that takes care of your needs, isn’t he?”

“Don’t _say_ such silly things, Sasuke…”

Sasuke frowned: “ _Why_ are you lying, aniki?” 

……………

“This is preposterous…absolutely preposterous!” 

Minato placed the tips of his fingers together. He kept a straight face. It was hard. He wanted to do nothing more than to laugh his head off at that idiot. Honestly, what jōnin stamped his feet and thrust his feet like that. He was not acting as a qualified shinobi but a little kid. 

His teammates, a male Aburame and a female Uchiha looked embarrassed. Well, the kunoichi did, trying her very best to look away.

“Jōnin Kaito. I cannot fathom why you would take issue with your mission payment.”

That stupid jōnin. If it were not for the desk between them, Minato would choke him. He had more important things to do. Paperwork. Visits from his parents, from Naruto and from his Omega…

Ah, his beautiful Omega. They had only been apart for a few days, but Minato’s heart and soul ached for him. But no, no, Minato would wait for Itachi to come to him. Now that Itachi was _his_ Omega, he wanted Itachi to come to him. 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?! It’s too low. That’s what’s wrong!”

It was Itachi that Minato wanted standing in front of him. It was Itachi’s unsureness. It was Itachi’s embarrassment that Minato wanted to deal with. His Omega was so cute. Still trying to keep his distance. Still trying to deny the forever connection they now shared.

Minato leaned back: “Your last mission’s payment was split equally between the three of you. _That_ is how a three-man mission works Kaito…”

“Split equally? Split equally?! Since when does mission pay gets split equally when an _Uchiha_ is on the team?!”

Minato narrowed his eyes. So this was about Uchiha bias. Minato had been moving his pieces slowly. Allowing promotions for Uchihas to happen a little quicker. Guarantee fair pay. Tidbits, but still, as the Uchiha clan head, Minato was changing things.

“Uchihas are just as much leaf shinobi as anyone else Kaito. Are you suggesting that Uchihas as somehow lesser?”

Kaito was then going red in the face. The Aburame looked intrigued. The Uchiha kunoichi seemed like a deer in the headlights. Minato sighed, he had let Danzō’s poison go too far.

No more. No more. Minato would not discriminate. He would show his Omega that he did not need to fear that he, Minato Senju, was Head Alpha of the Uchiha clan.

Itachi…

Minato rose from his seat. His Omega was close. Minato’s cock grew hard, he licked his lips.

“You are all excused.”

Kaito was trying to find the words to keep arguing, but then the door opened. His secretary, always quick to act. Minato sighed in relief as the jōnin team left the room. The Uchiha kunoichi was the last to leave.

As Itachi slipped into the room, the two of them looked at each other. She did not break her silence. She frowned though leaving, smiling and closing the door behind them.

Minato smiled cooing: “Why hello my darling _sweet_ Omega…”

……………

There was something about the way that Minato touched him. He was firm, yet comforting. And then there was Minato’s smile, his closeness, his presence… Itachi felt hot, too hot. He began to tremble. His cock whined, his cunt ached. Damn it, why had Itachi come to Minato again? Why hadn’t he stayed away?

Minato was embracing him. Minato’s breathe tickled his neck. Minato’s lips were getting close, getting close, then a kiss on his forehead.

“How are you today, my dear?”

Itachi remained silent. His brain failed to process everything. Six months really wasn’t that long a time. But Minato had changed. Itachi rather wished the hokage was still his forceful self. For once he wished that Minato would just rip his clothes off him and deal with that _wretched_ ache between his legs.

“ _Al_ -pha…” Itachi moaned.

This closeness. The way Minato was pressing into his hot needy body. Damn it, why did Itachi have to wear these stupid clothes again? 

What was he doing?

Itachi was still the head of the Uchiha clan. He still had to set an example. He could not let his bodily desires overtake his duty. Yes, yes, Itachi needed to put his duties first…

“You are very hot O-me-ga…” Minato leaned over him purring into his ear.

Itachi moaned. This closeness was driving him mad. His erection rubbing against the hokage’s. He was doing a really poor job of hiding how turned on his was.

“Al-pha…” Itachi could not say more than that.

Minato pulled away, still holding him, smiling: “Should we get these clothes off you, my dear?”

Itachi could only blink and part his lips a little. It was getting hard to breathe. But he nodded. He was just so hot, so in need. He needed help. He found relief when Minato pulled his shirt over his head. 

Itachi expected the cool air to provide some alleviation for his needy body. It did not. Would Minato pull his pants from him help? His underwear? He was now naked. The only relief was the way Minato stroked his tender limbs. 

Oh kami, Itachi knew what he needed. It was what any Omega needed from their Alpha. To feel their weight against them. To feel their thick flesh slipping into the ache between their legs.

Itachi blinked. It won’t be long now. Minato would strip. Minato would tackle him to the ground. Minato would have his way with him, all without asking. And for once Itachi was grateful.

“Do you want me to make love to you, my darling?”

Itachi stayed quiet. Why was he asking? Since when did the hokage ask? 

“Not sure. That’s fine. Your Alpha can wait.”

Wait, but why would Minato wait? Minato was holding his hand. Minato was leading him to the seating area by the windows. So _many_ pillows. Itachi practically fell headfirst into them. 

“Rest up my dear, it’s a lovely breeze today.”

And Itachi found himself falling asleep to an open window…

……………

Itachi gasped. He woke up feeling foggy. The heaviness in his limbs was growing worse. Was he in heat? Or was this just the need to get fucked? He still had a margin of control over his mental capacities.

Itachi shifted against the pillows. Something was rubbing against him. A blanket? Why would he need a blanket? What was that coolness? What was that noise? Oh, a window was open. If he moved a little, he might just be able to see the villagers going about their lives below.

Itachi moaned. Pain, there was this unbearable pain between his legs. Damn it, it had been _too_ long since Minato had last fucked him.

“Minato… Minato…” Itachi cried.

And then he felt the familiar presence over him. He felt a tender hand running through his hair.

“I’m here, my dear, I’m here…”

“ _Minato_!” Itachi could not stop the panic in his tone. This ache in his body was…was _awful_.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” 

Itachi felt the tears in his ears. He did not like this feeling, he wanted it to go away.

“Help me!” he gasped. 

“Help you? With _what_ my Omega?” Minato asked over him.

“It hurts, _there_. Please…please make it feel better…” 

“Your pussy, darling? Do you want your Alpha to help you there?” Minato whispered into his ear. 

“Yes, yes…” Itachi found himself twisting against the pillow. Moaning his legs was unbearable. And then there was a hand sliding in from the blanket. There was a hand rubbing against his cock. Then it was stroking his throbbing cunt.

“Oh fuck!” Itachi cried out. His cunt was throbbing. He was twisting against Minato’s fingers. But it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t reaching the ache deep inside him.

“More! More! Deeper! Please…!” Itachi stuttered. Fingers might not be enough.

“Deeper, Itachi? Do you need help with the ache _in_ there?” Why was Minato wasting all this time asking pointless questions? The horny Alpha should _already_ know what Itachi wanted!

“Yes, damn it, yes…!” Itachi begged. He cried out as Minato’s finger sunk right into him. Itachi’s hips stuttered. Itachi’s palms dug into the pillows. He let out one long groan.

“Oh my, has your Alpha been neglecting his poor, poor Omega.”

Was Minato teasing him now? Damn it, why was he dragging things out like this? Minato should just take what he wanted!

“More! More!” Itachi gasped.

Minato was then pumping his fingers in and out of him. Itachi felt the way Minato’s finger curled and uncurled inside of him. But it wasn’t enough! They were not going deep enough!

“Deeper! Deeper!” Itachi cried, not quite realising that his volume was growing louder.

“Deeper Itachi? Can’t really do much more than this…”

Still, Minato was pumping his fingers into him. Itachi cried, Itachi moaned, all the while, the cool air from the open window mixed with the heat of his body.

“Give it to me! Give me your _cock_!” Itachi shouted. All the while, he failed to realise just how much he was exposing himself. He was by an _open_ window, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea I have now started has played out so well in my head, but will it work once written down? I hope so.
> 
> Please let me know in the comments below! Kudos also much appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato starts scheming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Queerleo for your feedback!
> 
> Thank you 98ago, Versipellis, Inu2018, aomine_taiga_0510 and the 8 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscriber and bookmarked, thank you for taking a chance on this story :)

Itachi was shifting. Itachi was turning onto his side. And then Itachi felt himself back into naked flesh, and two arms holding him tight. Itachi gasped, almost crying.

“So scrumptious, aren’t you,  _ my _ Omega?” 

Itachi’s hips shook and then he felt it. That throbbing piece of flesh pushing right into his backside. 

“Do it! Do it!  _ Do _ it!” Itachi begged.

Minato was chuckling until his breath. Itachi humphed, his hips twitching. It was so close, so close. Damn it, Itachi wanted that cock so badly. He wanted it in him, he wanted it filling him, reaching that burn deep inside of him. 

“Do it? Do what my dear? You are going to have to be more specific…”

His Alpha was teasing him. Screw him! No matter, no matter, the cock was there, just there. If Itachi moved in the right way, he could get the flesh in him. What…what was Itachi even thinking? He had gone so low. Constantly with sex and the cock. 

No, no Itachi would not go further. This was Minato’s fault. Minato had warped his mind and turned him into a bloody Omega.

Itachi cried out. 

His cock. Oh kami, there were hands on his cock. His hips were beginning to move. His nipples were growing hard. All the while, Itachi was gasping,  _ gasping _ …

“That feels good… Doesn’t it, my beautiful,  _ beautiful _ Omega?” Minato was cooing into his ear. Minato was kissing his neck, licking at it, nipping there too.

Damn it, the Yondaime was trying to torture him. 

“Stop…stop ignoring me!” What…what was Itachi saying? His mind was getting all muddled. Then Minato was pumping at his cock again. Itachi’s hips were stuttering now, much more violently. 

“Oh but Itachi, I’m not ignoring you. You have your Alpha’s full attention now.” 

Minato was then stroking him more and more and Itachi’s hips were going wide. And then Itachi came as he fell back right onto Minato’s cock.

“Uh oh, isn’t my little Omega so pushy? Hmm…”

Finally, finally, the cock was in him. Itachi leaned back. His heart was beating fast, his body was feeling hot. Itachi leaned back, his hips shifted and the cock in him moved to make him stretch, make him moan. 

“I only took what was due to me  _ Al _ -pha!” Itachi huffed.

Then Minato was laughing: “Aren’t you cute, my Omega, trying to take control of your natural urges?” 

Then both of Minato’s hands were on his cock. Minato was stroking him, pumping him, harder and harder.

“Too hard! Too hard!” Itachi cried as he felt such intense pleasure shaking through his body.

“Too hard Itachi? It’s just right. Your Alpha senses it, you know, there’s a wonderful orgasmic scream going to come from you.” 

There was that over arrogant Alpha that Itachi knew. Thank kami, something had gone back to normal. This way he could use anger to think, yes anger, anger was the way.

“As if I would do that!”

And then Itachi could not stop himself howling…!

……………

Minutes later Itachi was back to his foggy state of heaviness and need. His urge to fight was dissolving away. That scream had taken a lot out of him. Itachi was feeling vulnerable Itachi wanted the feeling of protection. Itachi wanted to make…to make, his Alpha happy…

That was the way it should be between an Alpha and his Omega… Even if Itachi prefered to fight against it…

“What a stunning song you gave you Alpha, my Omega… You’re such a good Omega, such a good Omega.” 

Suddenly Itachi was back training with his Alpha father. Itachi was back performing one jutsu after the next to the utmost perfection. Itachi had been silent, shy, ready to slink back into his study room.

But then his father reached out to hold him. His father was embracing him. His father was rubbing his back doing something he rarely did.

“Good boy, you’re such a good boy!”

Itachi loved it when his father heaved praise on him. It made him feel all warm and fluttering inside. It made him want to train harder, to continue getting that feeling. And Minato was slowly, slowly awakening that desire…that weakness inside of him. 

Oh, how Itachi wanted to do well… To bask in the glory of praise. But…but, he wanted his independence too, didn’t he?

“Is there something you want from me Itachi? Come on ask for it, be a good little Omega for your Alpha…” 

Itachi moved against Minato’s hold. It was too hot. He couldn’t breathe. He moved up, towards the open window, towards fresh air. Yes, air, air… He needed fresh air. Minato seemed to know it too. Minato moved up with him. And then Itachi could breathe, just as his head rested against the window sill.

“Ask me Omega. Ask me. Ask me. Ask me. You want to be a good Omega for your Alpha, don’t you?” Minato was still cooing at him. Then Minato was repeating himself again and again.

“You want to be a good Omega for your Alpha, don’t you Itachi?” 

“Yes, yes, fuck me! FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG HARD  _ COCK _ ALREADY!” Itachi ended up screaming at the top of his lungs. 

“Now was that really so hard, my darling?”

“AL-PHA!” Itachi screamed. 

And Minato was still chuckling as Itachi felt Minato pulling out of him and then pushing back it. Itachi bucked crying out: “So good! SO FUCKING GOOD!”

“That’s it my Omega, keeping singing for me, keep singing for your Alpha.”

And Itachi obeyed because he was a good boy. The more Minato fucked him, the louder and louder he screamed. Screams which were beginning to echo across the whole village. 

“Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami…”

“Going to cum my dear. You’re such a good Omega, such a good Omega…”

And then the pressure in Itachi’s groin was growing more and more unbearable. He body was getting too tight, too tight. And then he came screaming louder and louder: “ALPHA! AL- _ PHA _ !”

……………

Itachi screaming. Itachi screaming from him, his Alpha. Yes, yes, Itachi was his Omega, his beautiful Omega. And slowly and surely Minato was getting the greatest honour an Omega could offer to their Alpha.

Hmm…but Minato wanted more from Itachi. Itachi, his stubborn Omega. Minato knew that his Omega was still too proud, too proud to let him fully take control. And certainly too proud to let the true nature of their relationship leak out into the public. 

Minato would work on changing that soon enough. Yes, Minato would follow through on his plan. Itachi did not resist him when Minato flipped him onto his stomach. Itachi was too far gone after his orgasm to notice the way that Minato positioned his head over the window ledge.

This time when Itachi screamed, there would be an audience down below listening, wondering just who this Omega was. Minato knew that Itachi might do something drastic if Minato made the direct announcement, but rumours… Yes, yes those could work in his favour.

Minato smiled as Itachi reached to hold onto the window ledge for support. Minato let his full weight onto his Omega, and his Omega gave the most delightful squawk.

“There now my Omega, I’m just continuing through with what you were so lovely enough to ask of your Alpha.”

Itachi did not seem to fight him on this. Minato watched Itachi moved his hips inevitably bringing his very round, very perky ass into his line of vision.

Minato laughed: “Is my Omega presenting to me?” 

There was no quip back from Itachi. There was only Itachi looking back and looking at him in deep need. Things were so much easier when Itachi was not fighting against his natural instincts. 

Minato lined his cock up against Itachi’s pussy and pushed himself into the welcoming softness with one sharp thrust. Itachi bucked up against him, his head bobbing over the window ledge, screaming out.

Minato smirked. Yes, that was it. Itachi was doing so well. But would he be able to fuck Itachi until Itachi screamed the village down? Would Itachi last long enough for others to hear how he sang for his Alpha? 

It had been six months. Itachi’s tolerance had grown, but Itachi was still young, so young… Still too young to swell with his child. Maybe another year, two tops? 

Minato pulled out and pushed back in again. Itachi bucked. Itachi screamed, a little louder this time. And then it occurred to Minato, would Itachi simply calling him Alpha be enough? Everyone down below knew where the Omega screams were coming, but Minato wanted more.

Minato leaned over making sure to maintain a steady thrusting into Itachi’s lovely cunt. Minato was then purring into his Omega’s ear. His Omega did love receiving praises after all. 

“Itachi, my dear, say my name, say my name for all to hear…”

Then Itachi received peak in his scream. He was bucking under him, as Minato felt Itachi’s orgasm taking hold

“Minato! Minato! Mi-na- _ to _ !”

……………

Minato was so happy, so happy. It was close to torture that he could not burst into a big wide grin. His Omega parent could do it, he was known for it. But Minato could not. He had to keep a straight face, especially since his Omega was eyeing him with a great deal of suspicion.

Did Itachi really have to put his clothes back on? 

“Why are you looking at me like  _ that _ ?!” 

The mini Senju cringe cloud appeared at the side of Minato’s forehead. Uh oh, his Omega was a  _ very _ suspicious Omega. His sharingan starting to activate. 

Minato gave Itachi a smile, a small one, the one he gave to small children. Itachi’s sharingan further activated. 

“Come now Itachi, you know my intentions are only of the purest intentions…”

Itachi was now the one laughing at him, coldly, before grabbing his shirt off him. Minato felt like giving an overdramatic wail when Itachi was covering his assets, his beautiful breasts.

His father’s obsession with women’s breasts was because of his own breasts. They were as big or bigger than even his mother’s. Minato had been an only child and his father had had. And he still remembered how much he like feasting on his father’s breastmilk all the way until six years old.

So Minato kept his attention on Itachi’s breasts. They were small, yet growing. His Omega was still in the first year of his showing. His body was still maturing.

How big would they grow once Itachi was ready to carry?

And then there was a hand coming right across his face. Minato turned back, his eyes going wide as he rubbed at his cheek.

“Hey what was that for?” Minato was feeling as confrontational as his mother did when she got offended. Well until Itachi spoke.

“You better wipe that lecherous look of your face. You’re acting like that womanising Alpha father of yours!”

And then Minato was smiling. Itachi through that his father was an Alpha, seriously? Yes, the toad sannin like to act the pervert. He liked to compare himself to the women who though themselves to be the most desirable to potential Alphas. But his father was, if anything, the greatest advocate and protector of Omegas out there. It was him that had instilled those values into Minato. 

“My father? Hey Itachi, would you like me to introduce you to my parents?” 

That got Itachi outright fuming at him.

“Don’t be ridiculous Yondaime. This thing between us will only ever be private. I will not tolerate anyone knowing that I am an Omega when I  _ should _ have been an Alpha.” 

And Minato lunged at Itachi, bring him close, squeezing him. Itachi kicked and punched him until he got away. Minato watched him go, he even stepped out of his office. His staff were around they were looking at him, curious, confused…

“An Omega?”

Minato did not say anything, but he nodded. Itachi might not want their relationship to go public, but Minato’s plan B was now going into effect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Minato's plan B go off without a hitch?
> 
> Your comments and kudos who be most appreciated :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Itachi end up like Kakashi once did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to brithannie, Milernamalfoyfelton and Queerleo for all your wonderful comments!
> 
> Thank you to 1y2a3o4i, Milernamalfoyfelton, Ella_Starling, Tat993 and the 5 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New readers, welcome, I hope you will continue to read and enjoy this story!

...flashback...

Kakashi was in a bad way, a really bad way. Minato should have listened to his Alpha instincts, damn it. Kakashi had not dealt well with the death of his teammates, not at all. And now it was his only living student that was struggling against his ANBU teammates.

“We had to bring him back. Kakashi went berserk and then…and then the enemies were ripping at his clothes off. They were trying to…trying to…”

Minato winced. Oh kami, he should have never let Kakashi join the ANBU. He drew closer to Kakashi, lamenting as he saw just how dilated his eyes were.

“You’re in heat, Kakashi!”

“Wait, an Omega?” his teammates exclaimed.

Minato transported them there and then to the hospital. Orochimaru came rushing over, worry etched all over his face.

“Minato, what’s going on?” 

“Blood, so much blood, Obito’s blood, enemy blood, cocks, so many cocks coming at me…” 

Minato raised his eyebrows as he heard Kakashi’s giggles. Had his student gone insane?

“Get him onto the bed, quickly!”

Everything was pretty much a blur after that. Minato cried, even if Alphas were not meant to cry. He couldn’t take it, the way Kakashi screamed, scratching at the hospital bed, begging for Obito to come back.

Crying for Obito?

Had Obito been an Alpha?

Minato winced. He had always thought that things had been the other way around. He had always thought that Kakashi was getting ready for Obito to present Omega to claim him. He never considered the possibility that things had been the other way around.

“Kakashi, I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” Minato spoke quietly.

“Minato, you can come and see him now…”

Minato then realised he was in the waiting room. He jumped up, following Orochimaru.

“It was an Omega break, Minato. There isn’t much that can be done to stop Kakashi being a danger to himself. Not without an Alpha in the picture…”

Minato’s heart sunk as he saw Kakashi’s hands and legs being tied down to the bed. There was still that heat coming from his body, his Omega heat.

Minato drew close as he saw the tears streaming from Kakashi’s face as he stroked the young Omega.

“I’m sorry Kakashi, I never thought…I never thought that you would be Omega. I should have never let you be exposed like that…” Minato begged for Kakashi’s forgiveness.

Kakashi could only cry “Obito, Obito, Obito!”

Minato stayed the night, only to wake later to the sound of cries and moans. His instinct was to grab his kunai and attack, and then Minato’s eyes went wide.

Someone was mounting Kakashi. How _dare_ they? How dare an Alpha harass an Omega when they were in such a vulnerable state?

“Alpha…Alpha…you’ve…you’ve become so much bigger now…so…much…”

Minato’s face burned as he heard Kakashi crying out louder and louder. He knew that sound. How wonderful, orgasms had the best healing effects for Omegas.

Minato’s eyes went wide, he recognised that Alpha…

……………

Kakashi was pissed at him, and he wasn’t hiding it. Minato had known it from the way Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him when he let him through his front door. In fact, Kakashi had been debating not to let him in. Then Kakashi had spent an inordinate amount of time making the tea and snacks whilst cursing under his breath. 

Minato even had to sniff his tea now. He might be a familiar Alpha to Kakashi, but he wasn’t _his_ Alpha. And Kakashi was still very funny about those things, even six years after the fact.

“You alright, Kakashi?”

Kakashi was sitting far too rigid, pressing his legs together far too much for an Omega with all that unique genitalia.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

Minato frowned. He looked around the kitchen table, the kitchen, trying to retrace his steps. Just what had set the Omega off?

“Please deliberate on what you mean student mine.”

Kakashi slammed his fists onto the table.

“The Uchiha, he’s like me, isn’t he?” 

Minato sipped at his tea, good, Kakashi had not spiked it. At least his student’s paranoia had not peaked. Then again, Kakashi did not get out more, at least not to Minato’s knowing.

“Are you referring to Itachi, Kakashi?”

Minato shuddered as he heard Kakashi scratching his nails against the table. 

“Yes, I’m referring to Itachi Uchiha.” Minato frowned, Kakashi was getting angrier and not calming down. Minato _really_ was missing the point, wasn’t he? 

“You just couldn’t wait, could you?” Kakashi snapped.

Minato’s face was growing in a smile, a smile which he was trying to cover up with the tea.

“Wait? No, I couldn’t wait, it was probably too late already to take ownership of the Uchiha clan!” Minato argued.

And then another person entered the kitchen, Kakashi seemed to relax and become more passive at that.

“Kakashi is not referring to that, Lord Hokage, he’s referring to the rumours that have started in the village about a week ago…” 

Minato almost didn’t recognise Kakashi’s Alpha with how dark and serious he was being. Might Gai’s usual personal was too bubbly, too boisterous. This Gai made Minato feel uncomfortable. This Gai might just challenge him to a taijutsu fight that Minato would struggle to win. Even Minato recognised Might Gai’s strength.

“Good everything Gai, I hope you are doing well.” Minato stayed neutral. Kakashi then stood up, looking at him in disgust.

“Did you have to expose Itachi like that? Did you want him to hurt him like that?!”

Minato wanted to assure Kakashi that he meant only the best for his Omega, that he only wanted Itachi to have one option and one option alone. _No_ more hiding who he was!

“Kimi and Kinoe are waiting for their bed story, Omega mine.”

Minato watched as Gai embraced Kakashi and kissed him on the forehead before letting him go and addressing him:

“I know that you may be the Sannin’s son, but even _you_ are prone to thinking with your _dick_ and _not_ your head, Lord Hokage…”

……………

The bread shop owner was giving him odd looks. Now, most people would not notice it but Itachi could. He could immediately recognise the way the shop owner was looking at his body, looking at his stomach.

Itachi’s face felt hot. He grabbed the package a little too quickly. Itachi needed to stay quiet, stay quiet… But the shop keeper just wouldn’t stop looking.

“Excuse me, what _your_ problem?” 

Sasuke was then close to him, hugging him, protective in a way.

“It’s okay Aniki, you’re otouto will protect you!” 

Itachi felt his face burn. Why did Sasuke keep insisting that he would protect him? He was still the Uchiha clan head, he was still perfectly capable of fighting…

“Pipe down kid! I’m not going to hurt your brother, especially if he’s now become that much more _valuable_ to the Yondaime…” 

The shop keeper was looking at him, almost as if he was expecting Itachi to confess something. Itachi shook his head. This Alpha should mind his own business. Damn it! Itachi could actually sense such things now. 

“Come Sasuke…” Itachi did not actually wait for Sasuke to follow him, he pulled him out. He did not want to deal with any more of that…that…

“Hey did you hear him? Lord Minato has actually got his hands on an Omega…” 

Ignore them, just ignore them. Don’t listen to sneers and curses towards his clan. Itachi would keep his head high, he was an Uchiha and he was proud of it!

“And he’s a screamer. Fucking kami, the Yondaime has managed to get himself such a _screamer_!”

Itachi felt his head hurt. Minato had an Omega? Why had Minato knotted him if he wasn’t planning on being loyal? Itachi had not thought he would care about something like this before, but now, his eyes stung…

“Aniki, it’s okay…” And there was Sasuke again clinging to him as if to comfort him. Itachi moved to ruffle his hair.

“Sasuke, you don’t have to fret over me, really, your Aniki is fine.” But was Itachi really fine? How could he be fine when he was an Omega and his heart felt like it was about to explode?

“It’s so hard to find an Omega let alone fuck them. We all know the laws. You can’t touch a presented Omega without presenting your plight to the shinobi council to court them, then actually succeed in publically courting them before you even get to _fucking_ them…” Another speaker said.

Itachi started to breathe heavily. That was what he precisely didn’t want to happen. To be paraded. To be a freak show Omega of a clan who needed him to be an Alpha. Damn it, he should have been an Alpha.

“And has Lord Hokage been publically courting his Omega for us?”

Yeah, had he? Was Minato fucking someone else? Would he throw him aside once he presented his true Omega? And then where would his clan be, further disgraced by their disgraced Omega leader?

“Aniki, aniki, don’t cry, don’t cry…” Itachi heard the increasingly concerned voice of Sasuke. Itachi did not want to cry, but…but his Omega heart couldn’t take it.

“As if, he probably doesn’t have to follow the rules. He can get away with disrespecting an Omega like that. Fucking his perfect Omega. The way that Omega screamed was just incredible, my dick was hard for days. The way they cried so desperately for their Alpha was just woah. And the way they screamed…it had every Alpha stopping in their footsteps to stand and listen…” the speaker said.

The world around Itachi was spinning. He…he couldn’t breathe. He needed to get out of the town centre, but he couldn’t…he couldn’t make a scene. He couldn’t look up and expose his tears, his Omega emotions.

“Aniki, Aniki, follow me Aniki, your Otouto will take you to a safe place…”

And then it was Sasuke pulling Itachi into one of the side alleys. Itachi was already hyperventilating at that point. Minato was with another. With another. Oh how he had been played, _played_. Minato had taken everything from him and now he was going to toss him to one side. 

Then there was something clapping at the sides of his face.

“Aniki, Aniki, hey Aniki… Do you need me to bring Lord Hokage to you?”

Itachi blinked, rubbing his tears away. It was Sasuke standing over him. It was Sasuke’s hands on his cheeks.

“What did you say Sasuke?” Itachi asked his little brother.

Sasuke’s eyes were becoming big and curious: “Lord Hokage? You need him don’t you?” 

Itachi was close to laughing even as the tears were drying on his face: “Why would you think I needed anything from Minato Namikazae?”

Sasuke was tilting his head to one side: “Because he’s your Alpha, isn’t he?”

Itachi grinned, laughing weakly: “Come now little brother, you know your Aniki could only ever be Alpha…”

Then Sasuke was slapping his hands against his cheeks: “Aniki! I’m not stupid! I know!”

Itachi smirked: “You know, do you? But you don’t know about the feeling of an Omega getting their heart ripped out because his Alpha wants to throw him away.”

Sasuke was then looking ever so cute frowning like that: “You upset because of all the things those villagers said Aniki?”

Itachi winced, he really, _really_ hoped that Sasuke had not understood the extent of their lewd statements.

Sasuke was then laughing, Itachi pretended to have a grumpy face. It didn’t deter Sasuke from jumping to hug Itachi.

“But they were talking about you Aniki. You are Lord Hokage’s Omega, aren’t you? And they were complimenting you for doing something well…”

Itachi’s idea widened: “What…what did you _say_?” 

“That my Aniki is a very popular Omega!” Sasuke squealed as he was giggling and rubbing his face into his shoulder. 

Were they talking about him? But…but Itachi had never exposed him like that. He…he… The other week, when he had arrived in Minato’s office. When he had awoken naked in Minato’s office right next to the window.

Oh no, what had he done?

How could he expose himself like that?

How could he let his heart sink when he thought Minato would throw himself aside for another?

How could he let his heart pine for someone like Minato anyway?

He needed another way, different tools to stimulate and penetrate his damned cunt without an Alpha in the picture to warp his sense of reason.

But would his acquiring the tools from a sex shop makes things better or have Itachi ending up in the Omega ward of Konoha hospital under Orochimaru’s care? Itachi pondered on that as he hugged Sasuke back. His little brother was far too happy that he was an Omega, _far_ too happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi really is the stubborn fool, isn't he?
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are as always very much appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes warnings are there for a reason...
> 
> WARNING! UNINTENTIONAL EXPLICIT SELF-HARM IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Queerleo, threaderofink and brithannie for all your comments! It's thanks to readers like you that this story continues going strong!
> 
> Thank you to RandomShinobi121, threaderofink, 0Landonthestars0 and the 4 guests who left kudos after this last chapter :)
> 
> To those of you who have subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter, Minato and Itachi's relationship is about to become very serious. Itachi is convinced that Minato will push him away, but what happens when Minato does not?

Maybe Itachi should not have rejected Minato’s advances the night before. The hokage had left the Uchiha compound suspicion growing in his eyes. Itachi had given Minato the same wide smile he had given him after he had done that…in front of the open window.

His mother had tried to corner him with her concerns, though Sasuke had unnerved him the most. Just before leaving his younger brother at the academy, Sasuke had clung to him, begging him not to do something bad. Itachi had laughed, patting Sasuke’s head.

Him, doing something bad? Oh no, no, he was going to finally get some independence from Minato’s _big_ fat cock! 

Yes, independence… This was why he was standing in front of this shop, this seedy shop, the shop that would be vital in his independence as an Omega. No more heats with Minato screwing him for all the village to hear. No more heats that would bring his clan to shame.

And then he saw the neon sign plastered right on the door itself.

WARNING! OMEGAS FORBIDDEN!

“Pst!”

THERE ARE ALPHAS OUT THERE _DESPERATE_ TO CARE FOR YOUR NEEDS. DON’T COME HERE! DON’T ENDANGER YOUR WELLBEING!

And Itachi only went through the open door laughing at that. Endanger his wellbeing? What sort of bullshit was that? Yes, he was Omega. An Omega who would not be hindered by the need to go running to Minato for a fucking every time his heat came on.

The first shelves of the shop had books with inconspicuous book covers. Itachi sneered. Who knew that there would be so many books dedicated to this pesky human need. The shop keeper was on the side in front going through inventory by the looks of it. 

Itachi wretched before controlling himself. Yes, control. _He_ would control what others would think uncontrollable, his _raging_ Omega libido. 

The shop keeper flashed him a look, Itachi moved forward before the shop keeper could look closer. The next line of shelves were the outfits. Bunny outfits, schoolgirl outfits, shinobi outfits with gaps for fucking thus making them pointless for actual shinobi work!

The last few shelves had the real stuff, the dildos, the vibrators, the whips, the ropes and kami, were there full-blown fucking machines in those boxes on the lower shelves.

Fucking machines?

Should he get one of those?

Itachi looked down, wincing at the price tag. The Uchiha fortune had been improving but that price was not something even he could afford. Itachi felt his cunt whine at the image of Minato naked, hovering over him as they fucked flashed in his mind. 

Itachi shook his head willing the image to disappear. He was growing hot. Damn it, every month, how were Omegas supposed to function on missions with their monthly heats?

Then again, Itachi had not been out of the village since his father had been executed.

Itachi continued to look at the instrument available. Dildos or vibrators? Which one? Which one? Itachi now understood that his cunt had a clit, Minato did like to reach there sometimes.

A cock and a cunt, no wonder his heats were so bad with double the genitalia! No matter, he would find the solution here. Yes, he would. Dildos to penetrate himself, vibrators to stimulate his clit? 

“A portable fucking machine?”

Itachi reached for the box. It looked like a dildo, well a dildo sheaved inside another dildo.

“Want the feeling of getting fucked but not have to do the work? Welcome to the first dildo, that does the thrusting for you! Warning! Omegas do _not_ use this product!”

Another warning? Bah! Itachi picked it up for that reason alone. Since when did advertising have any right to dictate what he could and couldn’t put in his cunt? He would be the decider.

Itachi moved back to the front of the shop, with a smile on his face. Yes, yes, finally. The answer. The next time the heat came on, it would be out with Minato’s cock and in with this machine! Heck, it was so small, he could probably even sit at his desk, study, do work and let the machine do its time. He got his heat because his cunt wanted him to stick something in it? Fine, he would do that and not have all the emotional attachment that came with it.

“I didn’t think that I would ever see _you_ in here!” 

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the too inquisitive shopkeeper.

“Oh why I’m the Alpha that likes the feeling of getting penetrated, so _what_?!” Itachi went with this narrative. It was easier. So what if the villagers badmouthed him, at least they would not target his clan so much that way. 

But still, the shopkeeper was looking at him closely, _too_ closely! 

“Is Lord Hokage not fulfilling your needs then?” 

Itachi grit his teeth. Did he just have to come out and ask that question? Yes, the arrangement between him and Minato was a secret, an open secret not to be discussed so blatantly.

“Well, you know me, disgusting Uchiha. Yondaime-sama was bound to find someone better than me in the end…” Itachi smiled but it was a tight smile, a fake one.

“The Omega?” The shopkeeper asked him.

“Yeah, some other poor boy is going to be stuck have to carry the Hokage's seed…” And then Itachi saw the shopkeeper’s eyes opening wide.

“A _male_ Omega?” 

Shit, did the village think he was a girl? Keep calm, keep calm. Keep… The shopkeeper was then pulling the box away from him.

“What are you doing? I have the funds to purchase that!” Itachi argued.

The shopkeeper was looking pale. 

“Look kid, don’t do it! Seriously! If you’re an Omega, you are far _too_ valuable to put your health at risk like this!”

Itachi pulled the box back: “I am _not_ an Omega, and you will allow me to purchase this item!”

And even with Itachi’s determined lie, the shopkeeper did _not_ believe him…

……………

Itachi lay back in his parents’ propped up pillow naked with his legs wide open and his cunt already opening up and dripping wet. His breast hardening as his breathing became laboured and his head fuzzy.

Here he was, early in the afternoon, lying in bed effectively prepping himself for a sex session. Yes, Itachi would treat it as a uniform thing now. Have everything ordered and controlled even this. Sex was not some mystical thing to share between the fucker and the fuckee, it was a bodily need. Sometimes he might need to piss, other times, he would need to shove something in and out of his cunt.

Itachi felt almost mesmerised as he watched the portable fucking machine moving in and out of it’s out sheaf. It was quiet. Itachi liked that. Minato spoke too much when fucking him, making him crave enough more of his Alpha’s closeness.

Itachi winced.

No more Alpha. He didn’t need Minato. This contraption meant that Itachi would no longer have that handy cap.

Itachi turned off the machine, sighing. His father had assigned Minato to him as his Alpha, fine. But his father had only done that to make sure that his Omega needs were taken care of. Yet his father did not consider that just like there were shinobi tools to carry out missions, there were sex tools to deal with sex.

Itachi pressed the portable device right to the opening of his cunt. He shivered, registering just how cold it was. But Minato’s cock was also warm, wet and bendy. Did this device share any of those qualities? 

No. It was cold, one. It was slick but dry, very dry, two, and even those it was made of silicon, it did not bend as much as Minato’s cock.

Bah! That didn’t matter. His cunt was also wet enough. His cunt, the bane of his problems, so what if it was used to warmth, to intimacy, but they were all signs of weakness. His cunt needed _punishing_. Yes punishing. His cunt had made things so much more complicated then he needed it to be. 

He pressed the device past the lining of his cunt. Itachi’s entire body tensed, as his head ached. Was this way of his cunt protesting? Itachi laughed, so what? He was in charge, not his cunt, and then he turned the device on…

The inner dildo then moved into his cunt the same way that Minato would thrust his own cock in. Itachi groaned as he felt the silicon dildo scrap along his inner walls as it pulled out. And then again, it was pushing in, making Itachi hunch forward to embrace this feeling. Yes, yes, he was controlling it now. He was in control of the yo-yo like plastic phallic that fucked him.

Itachi felt the pressure building in his groin, and the heat gripped his body that much more. Itachi smirked as he opened his legs that much more. Mechanical, it was all so mechanical and easy, why had he not thought of this before. If he had had a device like this when he had first opened up then he would have never had one year of getting his body and his emotions all _fucked_ up by the Senju heir.

Itachi pushed the device into his cunt more and more, until every time the inner dildo moved out, it reached further and further to his womb.

And _then_ it hit Itachi. The water was running off his back, but his body shook as if he were trembling from the cold. What a strange turn of events? Usually, his body would get hotter and hotter and the pleasure would start to vibrate over every inch of his body. The pleasure in his groin was still growing, at least that part of this was normal.

Itachi started panting. Good, good, he just needed to push the thrusting device in just a little…

Itachi cried out! Pain! Pain! The pleasure in his groin was turning to sharp pain. His cunt was clamping down hard, too hard on the device. 

Turn it off! Itachi heard his mind screaming. Turn it off!

But…but…it was so close to reaching the crux of his womb, so close… And then the inner dildo thrust into him and Itachi screamed as he felt something deep inside him tearing… 

His body was starting to spasm.

Pain… Itachi could handle a little pain. His cunt would just have to accept that this was the way he would get relief from now on!

Pull it out! Itachi heard his heart begging him. But, but, the pleasure was starting to build again, everything around him was starting to blur, his senses were beginning to dampen. Good, good, everything was fine. This was how things were with Minato just before he gave into Minato’s body brushing against his.

Itachi felt his cunt easing, but his body was becoming sensitive, too sensitive. His mind started to flash with images of Minato’s hands on his body, his lips… His body ached as Itachi feel this growing feeling of emptiness in his body begging to get filled.

Damn it, he _was_ getting filled. He had his mechanical dick fucking him again and again and again… Just a bit further, he needed to…

And then device thrust into him that one last time and Itachi screamed. Something was tearing, further, further, worse… Itachi’s arms then started spasming through no control of his own. Itachi was then flailing. It was not pleasure that wracked through his body, but pain, so _much_ pain…

And now the device thrusting into him only caused pain with each thrust, only caused sharp pins and needles inside of pleasure to rip through his body. Itachi now screamed with every thrust of the device. His body grew heavy, and his ears started to ring. He should really remove the device, but his strength was leaving him and his heat became like a fever attacking his body with no relief.

Who was _that_ banging on the door?

His body was then tensing up, tensing up and it was _so_ much pain that Itachi thought he was dying. He soon came _so_ hard that the pressure dislodged the device from within his inner walls. It was not only the device that came with it but cum and something warm and thick-coated his legs.

Blood?

Itachi heard himself screaming and screaming.

“Itachi! Itachi! Leader! Open the door! Open the door!”

The bedroom door then crashed open as Itachi felt his entire body go numb and falling back into what seemed to be the never-ending abyss…

Had Itachi just fully exposed his Omega nature to the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we looking at a turning point?
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and some kudos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Queerleo, threaderofink, brithannie, Milernamalfoyfelton and Brisa for all your feedback!
> 
> Thank you to shaniceisfalling, SabrinaSouza, Turix and the 7 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New subscribers and bookmarkers welcome! Things are going to get better after this turning point :)

Dai, the man that ran the sex shop in the hidden leaf village, did not deny that he had a bit of a perverted mind. He was a Beta with a girlfriend who very much enjoyed any of his latest merchandise when it came to getting under the sheets. 

This was the only reason he could still run this shop.

There were plenty of Alphas and Betas that needed his services. Shinobi were the worst bunch, the ones whose libido was close to dangerous. Dai knew that his business thrived because of one thing, this village did not have enough Omegas. And he knew that that group could not access his merchandise long before Yondaime had brought in those laws…

Dai would never do anything to intentionally harm an Omega…

And then the door to his shop crashed open. The customer he was serving whipped around his face turning bright red. The poor guy must be one of those Alphas too shy to admit that he needed his services.

And then a group of ten ANBU stomped in with their weapons on show. Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! This couldn’t be happening! Dai had done everything right. Dai had followed the laws.

Dai handed the bag to the customer before leaving the desk to attend to the ANBU guard. He recognised them from the Sandaime’s reign. 

“Gentlemen, how may I attend to your needs on this day?” Dai asked them in a non-threatening tone. _He_ was not a shinobi. _He_ knew better than to pick a fight with them.

And then one of the ANBU guards was behind him. Dai’s heart raced as even the customer looked in panic.

“Dai Honda, you are under arrest for partaking in the harming of an Omega.”

“ _He_ what?” Dai heard his customer gasp.

An Omega? But he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t... And then he felt the handcuff pinning his hands back. Then he was getting pushed out of his shop. All the while, Dai didn’t understand, he had been so careful, so _careful_!

“Itachi…Itachi Uchiha?!” Dai shouted out from the moment they were amongst the main village. 

“But…but how was I supposed to know that?! The Omega laws state that Omegas need to be courted publically. This is not my fault! I didn’t hurt him! I didn’t!”

More and more of the villagers were turning around to pay attention to the ruckus. Dai had to make himself heard.

“I’m innocent! I’m innocent! Itachi Uchiha…he was never publically claimed as an Omega!” Dai shouted even louder.

The name Uchiha would have turned most of the villagers away but the reference to Omega had them listen. Dai moved to free himself from the ANBU guard’s grasp.

They pulled him back and Dai did not rest.

“I am innocent! I am not to blame for this! It’s…it’s the Yondaime! He did not follow his laws, damn it! Any harm to that boy is his fault! It’s him, damn it! The _Hokage_ fucked up!”

……………

Mikoto’s clan was in mourning, even deeper then they had been when her Alpha had faced his end! They surrounded the hospital, some of them were even starting to push into the building itself.

Mikoto…Mikoto could not believe this was happening…

“Did you hear him?”

“Did you hear what pain _he_ was in?!” 

Mikoto’s heart sunk. Why was this happening? Why had it happened? She had been so sure, she had been so sure that things would get better. But…but Itachi… Oh her poor baby! The Uchiha elders had not wanted her to see. They had not wanted to see all that blood, they had not wanted to see how her darling baby had injured himself so!

The blood, there had been so much blood and she shuddered when she remembered touching Itachi’s increasingly cold face. Thank kami the Sannin had arrived, well Jiraiya had. Mikoto trusted him. He was an Omega like _them_!

“Can you believe all this time our leader was destined to be an Omega?!”

Mikoto then faced that cousin that dared to be so disrespectful! She grabbed the female Alpha but the collar, dragging her close.

“You dare disrespect, my baby?! You dare judge him because of his showing?!”

The cousins were going quiet. They were hanging their heads. They were looking most remorseful, too remorseful. Some of them even started crying!

“My lady please, our clan are majority Omega! We…we would never disown Itachi because he’s Omega. He’s sacrificed so much for us, we…we would have done the same for him! We would _never_ do anything to trigger his Curse of Hatred!” 

Mikoto glared at the Alpha bitch! The girl did not fight her, she hung her head.

“Please Lady Mikoto. Our clan has been persecuted enough, we would _never_ turn to do the same with our own!” 

Mikoto let go of the Alpha. She…she was an Omega. She could not act in anger. It was…it was bad on her psyche. She didn’t have Fugaku to soothe her heart anymore. She…she needed to be strong. Her babies needed her! Itachi needed her!

Mikoto moved further into the hospital. The hospital guards did not stop her. They nodded. They looked remorseful. Mikoto looked back, other clans were approaching, other villagers. She heard their whispers.

“The Yondaime finally has himself an Omega!”

“Poor kid, why would he hurt himself like that?”

“We Hyūga heard his screams. Have we _really_ fallen so far that we don’t extend Omega privileges to someone just because of their clan name!” 

Mikoto’s heart lurched. Had they all seen? Had everyone seen as her baby had been carried through the village? Mikoto felt sick. She had thought that things would get better for her baby. She had thought that Itachi would finally get some looking after. She had thought that Minato would prove himself. 

But now…

Mikoto moved further into Itachi’s room. Within moments, her stomach started to revolt as her baby’s screams made her body tremble in agony…

……………

Itachi was a terrible state.

He was awake. Why was he awake?

Mikoto could feel his heat ravaging his body.

She could see the way her baby was writhing. She could hear her baby crying out as his body shook as if it were possessed. It was as if there was something Itachi’s body was trying to expel, so desperately. It was probably only Jiraiya’s presence that was keeping him from ripping at his binds. The Omega ward seemed equipped for even the worst outcomes

Mikoto had to cover her mouth.

An Omega’s heat should not be like this.

Minato was supposed to tend to Itachi’s needs.

Itachi should have finally been able to let go. He no longer needed to sacrifice himself for everyone. He was slated to be the one looked after.

Mikoto hunched over as the bile was rising up her throat.

“My lady.”

Mikoto looked up to see a mug of something hot with the smell of peppermint coming up her nose. It was making the nausea subside. She looked up to see the concerned golden eyes of Orochimaru.

“This will help. This will help in soothing your Omega instincts…”

Mikoto eyed the beverage frowning at the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru, the head matron on the Omega ward, the professed expert in those with the Omega secondary sex. 

“I’m…I’m fine.” Mikoto was still gagging when she said that.

“Please Lady Mikoto. I can’t offer this same solution to your son at the moment. Please…” Orochimaru assured her.

Mikoto took the beverage. She drunk it, smelling the mint and many other types of grasses. Her stomach settled, breathing became easier. 

“Goodness, that…that worked?!” Mikoto exclaimed as Orochimaru nodded.

“Of course. I am indeed a man of science but I am primarily a man of _natural_ Science. I have known for many years that the best way to treat any Omega is with natural remedies. If the Omega tries to use synthetic means to tend to their needs they either become terribly sick or they can hurt themselves!”

Mikoto thought of the blood between Itachi’s legs. Mikoto thought of the device they found. The one that Itachi had brought how from _that_ place. The one that had many of the clan Omegas had vomitted violently when they came across it for its highly plastic smell!

“Is this…is this why Minato outlawed Omegas’ access to _that_ place?!” She asked.

Orochimaru nodded his head as he turned back to Itachi.

“Omegas need natural solutions. They need the intimacy of their Alphas and the presence of their knots. When an Omega clamps down on the knot, they come in contact with their Alpha’s very chakra. A mechanic instrument can _not_ replace this. In Itachi’s case, when his inner walls clamped down there was no Alpha feedback. He became too tense. His body became too stressed. Instead of lubricating his channel, it became dried out. His heat was demanding the presence of the natural phallic, but once it established it was not there, that’s when the tightening lead to tears. That’s when his entire body could only register the pain of something raping him and not an Alpha continuously aware of when they should thrust and when they should hold…” 

Mikoto swayed on her feet as Orochimaru held her up. 

“But…but this should have never happened. We had everything arranged, my Alpha and I. We made sure that Itachi would not be left wanting to find other means to tend to his needs. Minato was the one who was supposed to stop the Uchiha Omega’s Curse of self-hatred turning on my baby…”

And then Mikoto felt the presence of another Alpha entering the room. She looked back to see the solemn face of Minato…

……………

Minato had seen a lot of death. Minato had suffered from heartbreak. But when that pain had gripped Minato’s very beginning, he felt like he had been dying. When he had rushed to the Uchiha compound, he saw something he had thought he had done everything to stop.

Itachi having brutalised himself just as his Omega ancestor Madara had done before him.

Minato still remembered the hours he had spent reading the Shodaime’s reports on Madara. He had remembered the tears he had shed for the explicit descriptions of how Madara’s Omega heat had led him to increasing madness. He had remembered how much his great grandfather had done everything to heal Madara’s self-inflicted wounds. And those had been from a simple wooden dildo! The village thought that Hashirama Senju had put Madara to death. Minato knew that the Shodaime would have never done such a thing. In fact, Hashirama had no longer been able to serve as Hokage. How could he when he was the one who held Madara as Madara continued to bleed out? How could he when his healing powers could not save Madara? An Omega was the greatest creation of nature. If that Omega chooses to die because he had no Alpha to live for not even the god of shinobi could save him…

“ _YOU_!” 

Minato snapped out of his thoughts as he heard that accusatory tone coming his way. He moved further into the hospital room to see Itachi. Itachi had turned to face him. The Omega rage bubbling in his eyes. The same rage that Hashirama wrote had consciously been more apparent in Madara’s eyes, the more time he went without an Alpha claiming him.

But…but Madara had not wasted time. He had not waited. He had done everything that neither his great grandfather nor his grandfather Tobirama had been able to do. Why had this _still_ happened? 

“Hello, Omega…” Minato acknowledged Itachi in a sombre tone only to earn an animalistic groan from his other half. Was…was this because of the dissolvable stitches his mother had used to sow together those terrible tears? They were synthetic too and they were close, too close to Itachi’s womb. Thankfully Itachi’s womb had been unharmed even as his inner walls leading to it had been in terrible condition. That was the only reason he needed those stitches. And it was those same unnatural things that were turning Itachi’s Omega’s heat was turning into a fever that was slowly killing him.

Minato felt helpless.

“This is your fault! Your _fault_!” Itachi screamed at him.

That fury, that fury was only growing in his Omega’s eyes. Minato could not leave things like this. He was Itachi’s Alpha. He could help Itachi a lot more then Madara could have _ever_ been helped! 

Minato drew closer to Itachi’s bed. His Omega, his heat, the sickness in his limbs. Minato wanted so much to curl into Itachi’s bed with him. Minato wanted to soothe his Omega. To soothe the pains in his body and in his mind.

But…

“What…what is my fault, darling?” Minato used the softest tone he could use. He had been on the scene when Itachi had been in such a terrible state. He had even tried to hold his Omega when his mother had tried him. But that had only made Itachi more agitated. It had taken Minato a lot of inner strength to leave Itachi in his father’s care.

“You… _you_ turned me into an Omega!” 

There was a gasp at that, as Minato could not help but chuckle just a little: “I turned you into an Omega? My dear if I really had such a special ability, don’t you think there would be a lot more Omegas running around this village…”

That only caused Itachi to scream, to cry and to call him all manner of names: “You mock me! You dare! You’re the one that made me _your_ sex slave! You’re the one that fucked up my biology! You’re the one who made me weak, weak! I hate you! I _hate_ you!” 

Minato felt his eyes stinging. His heart sinking. His Omega hated him? His adam’s apple jumped to his throat.

“Yes, yes, I understand. I will leave you now. I won’t…I won’t hurt you with my presence anymore…”

Minato turned away from Itachi, his chest heaving. He was doing this, he was actually doing this. How could he? How could he? His Omega needed him but…but Itachi was in pain. And he was the cause of it…

And then Itachi was crying, a terrifying sort of cry that made everyone in the room tremble.

“I’m…I’m being set aside. I’m being disgraced! Oh no, oh no… Another Omega or a Beta will replace me and I will…I will forever be the Omega left abandoned. Another Alpha cannot claim me, they can’t, they can’t. Would Alpha do something so terrible to me…?” 

Minato turned back eyeing his Omega from the corner of his eyes. What was he supposed to do in these circumstances? Yes, it was true that Minato could go on to claim another Omega or even a Beta. But as long as Minato was alive, Itachi would always be _his_ Omega! But _he_ was a Senju. Senjus were one Omega or Beta Alphas! It’s why his great grandfather could not claim Madara when he had claimed his Beta Mito. His grandfather’s secondary sex meanwhile meant that he could claim no one.

Minato’s heart felt like it was breaking as Itachi wailed louder and louder. He suddenly felt like he was Hashirama. Torn between doing everything to save Madara from himself or let him die to finally be in peace. But would he really let Itachi fully succumb to his own Curse of Hatred?

Madara’s own descent into madness then became _very_ vivid in Minato’s mind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the backstory of exactly what happened between Madara, Hashirama and Tobirama
> 
> Your comments and kudos would be most appreciated!


	16. What Happened To Madara - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama almost goes too far.
> 
> (I have added the new relationship tags on purpose!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Boscha, BloodyPhoenix, SabinaSouza, Queerleo, brithannie and Kim for all your comments! I thought it was finally time to reveal Madara's story!
> 
> Thank you to Nikkia, Cat42103, Djomver, AimlessSaffron and the 8 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New subscribers and bookmakers welcome! I hope you will enjoy these next few flashback chapters!

Doing paperwork was akin to Hashirama’s naptime. But Hashirama was also an Alpha, the village Alpha. So when he was already running towards the source of the Omega whose cries spread across the village. He only truly woke up from his naptime daze when he realised that he had gone through none other than Madara’s window.

“Madara…? Please not again, not again…” Hashirama murmured again and again hoping deep down that it would somehow make a difference. It didn’t. Because from the moment Hashirama entered Madara’s bed-chamber, the Omega’s heat hit his nostrils.

“This is worse. Oh no Madara, why couldn’t you find yourself another Alpha. Another Uchiha to take care of you…?” 

Hashirama’s attention moved to Madara. Madara, who was sprawled across his bedspread. If any Alpha or Beta would have still been under the covers this late in the afternoon, it would be frowned upon, but Omegas…

“Ha-shi-ra-ma…?”

Hashirama crouched down by Madara’s bedside. Such intense heat, so intense that Hashirama’s cock was growing hard. Not even Mito caused such reactions, then again, she was a Beta. She did not stir the Alpha in Hashirama like Madara was doing at this moment. 

Hashirama reached out to stroke Madara’s cheek. Hopefully, his presence would be enough. It had been enough for a few years. Hashirama was as powerful as an Alpha as Madara was an Omega. But if only Hashirama had known his best friend was an Omega sooner…

“Yes, Madara, I’m here…I’m here… Your Hashi is here…” 

Hashirama continued to stroke Madara’s cheek. The crying still continued, Madara’s cries of pain. Hashirama’s vision was beginning to grow fuzzy. Oh kami, Madara’s heat was…was…Hashirama moaned, his erection now straining in his hakama.

No, wait…since when…since when had Madara gotten out from under the covers? But…but Hashirama could not push his old friend away. He could not push away the Omega that clearly needed his help.

He was village Alpha after all.

Madara was then kissing him, kissing him as if his very life depended on it. And Hashirama was holding him, cradling him, engaging with the raging fire that was Madara. 

“Alpha…Alpha…”

Oh kami, Madara was intoxicating. But then what Uchiha was not intoxicating for a Senju. The Uchihas and Senjus were either fighting each other or ignoring the fact that there was a lot of passion between them. 

Hashirama’s father had actually tossed up on the idea of creating a proposal between him and an Uchiha to bring an end to the war. But Hashirama had denied him, for the only Uchiha he would have accepted would have been Madara. But Madara had shown that he was an Omega too late…far too late…

There was a hand on his hakama. There was a hand tugging at the ties. Hashirama did not resist, he could not resist. Having this Omega, the Omega that should have been his in his arms. The same Omega undressing him.

“Fuck me Alpha, please _fuck_ me.”

……………

Hashirama was actually thinking with his cock and not his brain. His cock was telling him, part his legs. Hashirama obeyed. Hashirama’s cock was then telling him, to have a taste, to make sure. Our Omega must not tear. We are big and our Omega has not experienced us yet.

Hashirama had a taste.

He sucked at Madara’s cock. 

He sucked until Madara moaned and buck under him.

Then his cock was telling him. Eat him out, make him call your name. Hashirama obeyed. Madara was already wet through, excessively wet. The Omega was shaking under him, the Uchiha fire driving Hashirama further and further into his Alpha rut.

An Alpha in rut coming to an Omega in heat. Hashirama’s cock did not even need to give the order of what to do next. Hashirama was already pushing into Madara’s amazing heat. The Uchiha Omega was opening up to the Senju Alpha as if welcoming him home from the very first time.

“Oh Alpha! Oh, Alpha! It feels so good! So good! Take me! Take me! _Break_ me!” 

Break him? Break the Omega? What an amazing thing to say to an Alpha? What an invitation? Hashirama started to thrust. This Omega, this Omega was taking all of him. This Omega was greedy and Hashirama loved it. Who knew that Alpha/Omega sex could be so very intoxicating? Who knew?

“Oh Hashi, oh Hashi…more, more, more…!”

And Hashirama only thrust faster, harder, deeper. This Omega was now screaming, now crying, now moaning under him and it was incredible. This was no longer an Omega in the throes of pain but in extreme pleasure. Hashirama so did hate to hear an Omega in pain. The Uchihas seemed to have a surplus of Omegas. Now if only they were a little more open to taking non-Uchiha Alphas. That would probably solve any future Omega shortage in the village.

Hashirama was then slowing down. Something in him was trying to warn him, that this was wrong. But then the Omega was crying again, and the Alpha in him could not bear these crying of pain…

So he flipped Madara onto his stomach. The Omega was such a good Omega, presenting his ass to him like that. Such wide hips, such a large pussy. Hashirama’s cock was saying yes, yes, yes, make him ours. Do it! Finally! Do it! Do it! Do it!

And then Hashirama was in Madara again. Madara was screaming. Everything was so hot, so fuzzy, so intense. Hashirama’s cock was telling him to thrust, and thrust Hashirama did. Again…again…again…! The Omega underneath him was so loud, so very loud. Was this an Uchiha thing? Or just an Omega thing? Oh, kami what Hashirama had been missing for all these years.

Hashirama started to slow down again. Something was trying to call out to him, his brain perhaps? A warning, perhaps? 

“Alpha, please. Hurry! Hurry!”

And how could Hashirama say no to an Omega who clearly needed his help?

……………

Hashirama was spooning Madara when he was feeling something he had not felt in a very, _very_ long time. His cock was starting swell. It was bigger than the swelling of simply cumming. It was more painful than simply insemination, much more painful…

Hashirama started to slow down again. He was starting to get flashes in his mind, of a certain Beta in his life, an Uzumaki with long red hair.

“Alpha, don’t stop! Don’t stop! Please take my pain away. Please make me _your_ Omega!” 

So Hashirama continued to thrust again. This Omega’s heat was intense, this Omega’s heat sung to the Alpha in him. His cock only continued to swell, something large was coming from within him, a slice of his power, a knot…?

Suddenly there was a flash of them in Hashirama’s mind. Children of ten, of twelve, with red hair, brown hair, green eyes, brown eyes. His children?

Hashirama then pulled out. His entire body was shaking. He felt himself heaving, heaving terribly… But nothing came nothing but the sense of deep, deep shame. 

What had he done? What had _he_ done? 

He looked down on the Omega’s nakedness, his nakedness. His cock so large, too large. And then it came, the knot came, a swaddle of cum, a swaddle of his power splashing onto the floor.

“No! _No_!” 

And then there were the Omega’s cries again. Then it was Madara climbing onto him. Madara’s clinging to him, rubbing against him, trying to climb onto his erection again.

“Madara, don’t, don’t… You know I can’t. You know that I already have a wife, a Beta. Please Madara… It is not the Senju way to take two partners.”

But Madara was not listening. Madara was still trying to climb into his laps. Madara was trying to kiss him again. It was not as intense this time, Madara’s heat was starting to wain… But at what cost? At _what_ cost?

“Hashi, Hashi, please make the pain stop. Please make it stop. Please don’t let me succumb to the curse of the Uchiha Omega. Please…!”

Hashirama then let Madara come close. He did not want his friend to be in continued pain. He really did want to help him. But not this way, he couldn’t…he couldn’t…

So Hashirama held Madara. He stroked the back of Madara’s long spiky hair. He kissed the side of the Uchiha’s forehead. Madara’s heat was better now. He would be able to recover by himself or at least Tobirama might be able to step in now. 

“You know that I should have been yours in the first place.”

Madara was then on him again, gaining control, Hashirama’s rut taking over. But this time Hashirama acted, this time he pulled away. Yes, Madara should have been his Omega, but…but he was married to Mito. She had given him his children.

Madara was becoming quite hysterical when Hashirama was pulling his clothes to him. But Hashirama had to leave, it was dangerous for him to be here any longer…

……………

“Hey Lord Tobirama, I’m just a lowly, lowly Alpha, but I would be loyal to you and to you alone…”

Tobirama curled his lip at the side of this very clingy Alpha. He wasn’t even an Alpha from a high-class shinobi clan. He had been so careful damn it, so careful. He dealt with his needs when on missions away from the village. Hashirama was the Alpha, he was not. But Tobirama had put his foot down when it came to the Senju clan trying to pair him off to another Alpha. 

Tobirama shuddered.

Why should _he_ , the great white demon be tied to someone who was clearly below his station?

He was the brother of the great god of shinobi…

The brother who suddenly appeared a stumbling mess, crying almost and frankly anything but noble. Tobirama pushed the Alpha away, and then the next one and the next one. So many vultures! Why had his secondary sex gotten out? It was so annoying. Perhaps he should do the same as Madara did when he went into heat. Lock himself away.

Oh, Madara.

His and Hashirama’s Uchiha.

Tobirama so did wish that he had been an Alpha like Hashirama was. It would have been so much easier in dealing with the Madara problem.

“Anija?” Tobirama called out to Hashirama. The guilt, the panic was so evident in his elder brother’s features that it was starting to draw the attention of the villagers around him.

Tobirama needed to act fast. 

Tobirama grabbed onto Hashirama’s shoulder, pushing the older Senju into one of the alleyways. It was only there that Hashirama broke down. He cried. Honestly, with his secondary sex, Tobirama had more of a right to be the overemotional one then Hashirama did.

“Hey Tobi, you okay? Do you need my help? You know your Alpha Anija will always be here to help you, especially since you are one of those rare ones who does everything _not_ to get knotted!”

Tobirama pressed Hashirama up to the wall. Hashirama was looking pale, too pale. He was shaking too much. He was looking ill. Oh kami, Tobirama recognised these signs. He had faced this each and every time an Alpha got too attached to him and dared to try and claim him like that. 

At least with Alphas outside the village, he could get away. It would be far too awkward if he rejected an Alpha knotting from an Alpha inside the village.

“Hashirama? What did you do?!” Tobirama did not beat about the bush. He was more Alpha then Hashirama in this, despite having a womb that still awaited a growing child.

He might allow it to happen one day.

“Madara… Madara is getting worse. He started kissing me, and I couldn’t stop. I _couldn’t_ stop!”

Oh kami, it had happened! Hashirama had actually fucked Madara. It must have been a nightmare for Hashirama to pull out the way he had done. No wonder his Anija was so sick! Even Tobirama could not deny that Madara was a better match for Hashirama then Mito ever could be. But still… What a mess? Tobirama would have to step in, but first, he had to pep talk Hashirama.

He shuddered. He was too honest when doing such things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, just why Hashirama cannot claim Madara.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and some kudos!


End file.
